¿Amor o Sacrificio?
by Namida koe
Summary: Los años pasaron desde la boda de Arnold. Helga tiene que verlo en el trabajo y lo peor el es su jefe... Una romantica cena, podria terminar en una apasionada noche... -¿Que significa esto?- gritaron desde el umbral de la habitacion... El cuarto capitulo por fin.
1. Chapter 1

_**¿Amor o sacrifico?**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**HELGA**_

_Yo lo sabía, sabía que él no me amaba, que solo era un vil estorbo en su vida pero, ¿Por qué? El destino era cruel conmigo, ¡simplemente no lo entiendo! _

_Yo sé que no soy la chica con que todo chico desea casarse, soy ruda, grosera, impaciente, nada femenina, hasta cierto punto pedante. También sé que he hecho tu vida imposible. Pero ¿Quién? ¿Alguna vez no ha levantado muros para protegerse? Sabes todavía recuerdo lo sucedido, de verdad no puedo, entender lo que paso._

_Yo te aleje lentamente, no solo a ti, siempre mantuve lejos a todo aquel que intentara tratarme con amabilidad, desconfiando y protegiéndome. Solo dos personas ganaron mi confianza completamente y aunque no se los haga saber, yo podría dar mi vida por ellos dos. La primera es mi mejor amiga Phoebe, ella quien sabía desde el principio el porqué de mi actitud, ella que siempre analiza las cosas con calma y saca conclusiones precisas, la segunda persona, eres tu mi gran amor, tu que en mi vida pusiste un pequeño rayo de luz, tú el único que me noto cuando era invisible para todo el mundo, tu que me dejaste conocer por primera vez la amabilidad y la atención, tú la primera persona que me dio un poco de consuelo sin darse cuenta._

_Pero no más…_

_Acabo de descubrir, nuevamente, el amor que sientes hacia esa persona, que nunca has querido decir quién es, pero la amas y no a mí, mi amor se ha vuelto enfermizo, no hubo relación que no se terminara por mi culpa, por mi cobarde corazón, que se empeña en alejar a todas y cada una de ellas, sin tener que confesar mis propios sentimientos. Los malditos celos que no puedo controlar, haz profesado tu amor hacia ella una y otra vez. Y esta vez me has dejado claro que no es un amor pasajero, que esta vez no hay ningún error. Y mírame ahora estoy a punto de arruinar tú vida otra vez y tal vez sea para siempre, juro por dios que esta ocasión no tuve nada que ver, así que, por primera vez tratare de hacer lo correcto, no me interpondré más en tu felicidad, prefiero sufrir yo antes de que tú lo hagas, en el pasado tuve suerte, en romper todas tus relaciones, ya que al final te dabas cuenta que ninguna de ellas te convenía y no las amabas._

_Pero creo que el destino quiere que sufra para siempre y valla que si se ha empeñado…_

El día es hermoso, nubes blancas, las cuales contrastaban con el azul cielo, el verdor de las copas de los árboles, cualquiera que viera podría jurar que el día parecía un escenario sacado de alguna novela romántica, el contraste de colores y la luz del sol bañando las calles le daban un aspecto mágico, las aves cantando, niños corriendo con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros, el viento cálido golpeando suavemente mis mejillas, todo era perfecto, pareciera que el tiempo estuviera de acuerdo con esa unión, esa nefasta unión, la cual destrozaría el corazón de uno de nosotros y reconfortaría en la más grande felicidad el corazón del otro.

La gran ventana en mi cuarto, me dejaba presenciar tan maravilloso día, las personas a mi alrededor, hablaban alegremente no podían ocultar las sonrisas de felicidad, el brillo en sus ojos, odio esto, maldigo al día por estar perfecto, por estar de acuerdo en dejar ir lo más preciado para mí.

-Vamos… amiga tenemos que darnos prisa…

-No quiero… -. Mi voz suena temblorosa, el miedo se refleja en mis ojos.

-Vamos… Helga por favor ya habíamos hablado de esto…- . Incrédula ante las palabras que acababan de ser pronunciadas, voltee mí mirada a mi mejor amiga.

-Ya lo sé pero…

-Nada de peros Helga… ya es tiempo –. Me jalo del brazo y me arrastro hasta la iglesia.

Siempre soñé que yo estaría en el altar de la iglesia, casándome con él por amor, pero hoy mi sueño sea destrozado. Resignada me metí en el auto, y partimos hacia el lugar de la ceremonia.

Al llegar todo fue muy rápido yo todavía estaba en shock, me encontré colocada en mi lugar, lo mire a él, su mirada se notaba triste, pero la mía, mi mirada estaba vacía, la ceremonia religiosa comenzó, todo el mundo sonreía, pero yo… yo lloraba por dentro, esta situación me estaba matando, mis ojos no reflejaban nada, eso era lo que deseaba, no quería que nadie notara mi condición. El volteo a verme, solo pude atinar a desviar mi mirada.

_'Por qué tiene que ser de esta forma, lo perdí completamente, esta vez para siempre… sé que nunca fue mío y por lo tanto no le perdí… Pero los años de amor incondicional, los años que pase junto a él'-. _No puedo evitar sonreír internamente –. '_Q__ue patética, los años que pase junto a él, creo que lo correcto sería, los años que lo torture, era verdad no es mío y nunca lo fue.'_

La ceremonia continuaba, el tiempo pasaba tan lento, voltee a ver a Phoebe, ella me sonrió tristemente, ella lo sabía que yo estaba sufriendo mucho. Entonces un recuerdo me golpeo de forma cruel.

FLASHBACK

_El viento frio golpeaba mi piel, la sensación de tristeza albergaba mi corazón, mi vida no tenía sentido, no había vuelto a encontrar algo que hiciera que mis días dejaran de ser grises, ya no había nada que hiciera que mi corazón saltara de alegría, ya no había inspiración para escribir más poemas, ya no tenía nada._

_Mire al cielo y pude ver claramente como el azul se comenzaba a mezclar con tonalidades rojizas y anaranjadas, el negro también comenzaba a imponerse, el viento gélido comenzaba a calar mis huesos, pero no me iría de ese lugar, no lo haría tengo que soportar, dejar que el dolor se vaya, no quiero derramar lágrimas, no hay motivo, no quiero encontrar ninguno._

_-No debes llorar-. Me repetía una y otra vez – vamos se fuerte… de verdad… por primera… vez en tu vida –. Musitaba entrecortadamente tratando de contener el llanto._

_Pero las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar lentamente, silenciosas, burlándose de mi frágil estado. De un momento a otro el cielo compartía mi sufrimiento, los colores que hermosamente lo habían pintado momentos a tras ahora estaban cubiertos, por unas densa capas de nubes negras. El frio comenzaba a molestarme, tenía que irme, si no caería enferma._

_-¿Pero ir a dónde?... – la pregunta quedaba en el aire, sin respuesta, y fue que nuevamente pude darme cuenta de lo sola que estaba –. Phoebe… - susurre tristemente – lo siento…Phoebe… Phoebe… perdóname…-. El dolor no lo podía sacar, cada palabra que decía me dolían en el alma, el corazón se me desgarraba de forma cruel y despiadada._

_Me sentía indefensa como un pequeño cachorrito al que acaban de abandonar, deseaba gritar, sacar el dolor que por mucho tiempo tenía guardado, sacar todo lo que tenía desde que era niña, el odio, la frustración, la tristeza, la soledad, el coraje, el resentimiento, la pena, la cobardía, el dolor, quería deshacerme de todo, junto con los recuerdos, el abandono, la amargura, el miedo, pero sobretodo el amor y también la horrible sensación de vacío en mi corazón._

_El cielo comenzó a llorar, pero el sí se quejaba los truenos comenzaron, a hacer estruendos, los rayos comenzaron a iluminar la ciudad por breves lapsos. El agua salada de mis ojos comenzó a fluir con más rapidez y se confundían con la lluvia._

_Mis gritos de dolor se confundían con las quejas del cielo, me encontraba sentada en el muelle, ya era tarde las 10:00 de la noche para ser exactos, no me importaba el llorar, ya no importaba si se burlaban de la Gran Helga G. Pataki._

_Era más fuerte el dolor que tenía dentro, que la vergüenza de verme en ese estado…_

_-¡¿Helga… eres tú?!… -logre escuchar – ¡Helga! – los pasos se acercaban cada vez más, pero yo no me movía, no me importaba, no tenía fuerzas para huir, el escapar no me serviría de nada, me sentía débil, debido a la lluvia… las lágrimas no me dejaban ver con claridad. _

_Lo último que recuerdo es que alguien me agarro del hombro, y me volvió lentamente… La última persona que deseaba ver, estaba frente a mí. No entendía por qué… yo muy dentro de mi esperaba que Phoebe, fuera quien me estaba llamando, pero yo sabía que era imposible la había lastimado demasiado, no tenía perdón, ella solo quería ayudarme como siempre, darme el hombro en el cual podía llorar, pero que siempre me había negado a usar. Siempre haciéndome la fuerte._

_-Arnold… lo único que pude pronunciar, atravesé la poca distancia que había entre los dos, y me aferre a su pecho, lloraba desconsoladamente, gritaba dejando salir aún más el dolor que sentía, la impotencia, la rabia. _

_Sabía que para él era incomodo, tener a tu abusadora personal, llorando en tu pecho, el algo que ni en tus más locos sueños puedes imaginar, el temor se comenzó a apoderar de mí, una leve punzada, broto en mi corazón, la razón comenzó a querer tomar el control de mis acciones, cuando intente separarme de él pude sentir la calidez de su mano sobre mi cabeza y con su brazo libre me apego más a su cuerpo, la calidez que sentí en todo mi ser, me hizo sentir más miserable pero él es así, siempre ayudando a los demás. Yo estaba temblando el frio era insoportable y peor aún no estaba bien abrigada solo tenía puestos un short de mezclilla negro, una blusa de tirantes rosa y unas simples sandalias._

_¿Por qué siempre eres tan amable? ¿Desgraciadamente no te das cuenta, de que tu amabilidad me lastima, verdad? Me preguntaba, y segundos después solo estaba rodeada de la pura oscuridad._

_Poco a poco comencé a sentir calidez en todo mi cuerpo ya no tiritaba, a causa del frio, algo tibio estaba encima y debajo de mí._

_ Lentamente abrí los ojos, vi el cielo atreves del tragaluz, lentamente los recuerdos comenzaron a invadir mi mente. Fue cuando me levante de golpe. ¡YO HABÍA LLORADO EN LOS BRAZOS DE ARNOLD! Por la forma tan brusca con la que me levante, no me percate que él se encontraba durmiendo en una silla junto a la cama, con la mitad de su cuerpo sobre esta. El movimiento provoco que la sabana con la que estaba tapada, se jalara provocando que el rubio se despertara ya que se encontraba sobre un pedazo de la misma._

_-¡Helga!... Buenos días –. Sonrió de esa manera que hace que mi frío corazón, se derrita, la calidez que me regalaba con su mirada._

_-¡Bue…nos… días…! -. Mi voz salió demasiado baja, aun no me sentía bien y baje la mirada no soportaría echarme a llorar otra vez frente a él._

_De pronto una duda me surgió, ¿Cómo diablos me había encontrado? ¿Por qué él, lo había tratado mal, mucho peor que en la infancia?_

_ Al chico que le había gritado que lo odiaba con toda mi alma, que no lo deseaba ver más, que se fuera con su noviecita, ¿Solo sería una coincidencia? ¡No eso no sería posible!... ¡¿Quién en su sano juicio saldría a pasear con una tormenta?! ¿Tal vez solo iba camino a su casa cuando comenzó a llover? _

_La confusión se postro en mis ojos, y él lo noto._

_-Ayer… Phoebe –. Comenzó a hablar tranquilamente – me llamo para pedirme, que saliera a buscarte… me comento que estabas mal._

_Yo me mantenía callada, solo escuchaba sin moverme siquiera mantenía mi vista fija en mis manos._

_-Helga…mírame – levante la mirada pero aun así, no lo voltee a ver, no quería tener que enfrentar su mirada – por favor –. Suplicó._

_Suspire, presencio mi momento de debilidad, vio mi lado débil, me había consolado de cierta manera, me había prestado su hombro. Tenía que ser sincera y transparente con él, tenía que regresarle el favor contándole un poco de la situación._

_Unos suaves golpes se escucharon en la puerta._

_-Adelante-. Salió de la boca del rubio, pude ver como ingresaba, una chica de piel blanca, pelo negro y rasgas asiáticos._

_-¡Helga! –. Grito mientras se abalanzaba contra mí, me abrazo y comenzó a llorar. Estaba perpleja ¿Phoebe estaba llorando?, ¿Ella me había perdonado?_

_-Phoebe – musite con tristeza –. Perdóname, por favor…-. ¡Oh no! Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir nuevamente._

_-No te… preocupes Helga… - trataba de contener el llanto – yo no tengo… nada… que perdonarte…- se quedó en silencio para tranquilizarse por completo – somos las mejores amigas – era la primera vez que la veía sonreír así, no lo soporte más y la abrace como si mi vida dependiera de ello._

_No nos dimos cuenta cuando Arnold salió de la habitación, ya que el traía una charola con comida._

_-Necesitas comer algo… mi abuela hizo caldo de pollo – mire el plato, en realidad no tenía hambre – dice que Eleanor, tiene que mejorarse._

_Una sonrisa se postro en mí rostro. Nunca me habían tenido tanta consideración, nunca me habían notado, siempre ignorada, acostumbrada a estar a la sombra de la perfecta Olga, siendo comparada con ella infinidad de veces, yo era inexistente desde los tres años, pero en ese momento y en ese lugar existía para Phoebe, para Gertie y sobre todo para Arnold. Sentía un extraño calor en mí pecho, sin previo aviso las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas, tome con sumo cuidado, el plato que traía consigo Arnold y comencé a comer, entre suspiros y lágrimas._

_Phoebe y Arnold solo me contemplaban comer en silencio, podía sentir que ambos presentían, que algo grave me había ocurrido pero ¿Qué? era la pregunta que se mantenía en la mente de los dos, termine todo lo que me había mandado la abuela de Arnold, por primera vez desde que había despertado levante la mirada y los mire fijamente a los ojos, ellos podían ver claramente lo hinchados que estaban nunca había llorado tanto, mis ojos azules que siempre brillaban, ahora se encontraban muertos, perdidos de repente en la nada, estaban vacíos._

_-Phoebe… Arnold… gracias –. Dije con timidez, los mire a los ojos, para demostrarles que realmente me sentía agradecida._

_-Helga ¿Qué ocurrió? –. Me cuestiono mi mejor amiga._

_-Bueno… Phoebe… veras… -. Tarde un buen rato antes de continuar, mire de reojo al rubio –. Este… - un nudo se volvió a formar en mi garganta, al parecer Arnold malinterpretó._

_-Entiendo –. Me miro y sonrió para luego levantarse..._

_-¡Espera! –. Grite – no te vayas – tanto Phoebe y él se sorprendieron, por mi reacción y Arnold se volvió a sentar._

_-Phoebe… amiga… tu sabes como es mi "familia" – solté haciendo comillas en la cuando dije familia – pero Arnold no.- me quede en silencio y proseguí – veras Arnold… hace tiempo, cuando pasamos a quinto grado, los escuche hablando sobre mí._

_Phoebe abrió los ojos sorprendida, Arnold el trataba de recordar lo vi cerrar sus ojos y luego abrirlos con sorpresa._

_Ese día yo había llegado tarde, Harold como siempre estaba haciendo sus absurdas bromas sobre mí y todos rieron –.Mire como Phoebe agacho la cabeza – recuerdo haberlos, escuchados a todos. Hablaron de mí hasta que se hartaron, pero hubo un par de comentarios que me dolieron, otros que me alegraron – guarde silencio para darles tiempo de recordar._

_Suspire pesadamente realmente escarbar en el pasado, me cansaba tener que volver a recordar, para mí no eran gratos momentos, de hecho mi vida era cruel en ese tiempo no me imaginaba ni vagamente el por qué._

_-Había decidido entrar a ponerles una alto, pero entonces se escuchó la voz de Johanssen, él dijo que yo no era para nada femenina, que nunca me había considerado una chica, que me había equivocado de cuerpo – suspire –. Ese maldito cabeza de cepillo, me dije para mí misma, todos rieron nuevamente y escuche las risas de las personas que nunca hubiera esperado, ustedes dos –. Dije tristemente – luego Harold volvió a hablar, 'seguramente es una mimada, le han de cumplir todos y cada uno de sus caprichos, la han de llenar de regalos, y ella solo por diversión nos molesta a nosotros' luego hablo la princesita de Rhonda '¿saben que es lo más patético de ella?, es el estúpido moño rosa que siempre trae, a simple vista se ve que es el mismo que usaba en preescolar, seguramente fue el primer regalo que le dieron jajajaja' –. Yo mantenía mi mirada fija en mis manos – en ese momento cuando Rhonda, termino de hablar, estaba a punto de quitarme el listón cuando '¡Cállate Harold, tú no sabes nada de Helga, así que deja de hablar como si lo supieras todo!', se escuchó de pronto la voz de Phoebe, pude imaginar que estaba bastante molesta ya que ella nunca es de las que gritan. _

_La mire y le sonreí, ese día supe que había encontrado a una amiga real, en quien me podía apoyarme cuando lo necesitara._

_- Me imagino que todos se sorprendieron ya que se quedaron en silencio, el otro comentario que me alegro fue el que dijiste tú-. Mire hacia donde se encontraba Arnold-. 'Rhonda es muy maleducado de tu parte, burlarte de Helga, además que tiene de malo que use todavía su listón, a mí en lo personal me gusta como se ve con el listón y Gerald, si Helga no fuera una chica, ¿Tú crees que le gustaría tanto el rosa?' – una sonrisa apareció en mis labios podía sentir como me miraban fijamente -. 'Tienes razón viejo… lo siento.' 'Lo sentimos'-. Se escuchó de parte de todos-. 'No Gerald y chicos, es con Helga con quien se tienen que disculpar.'_

_-Bueno creo que me salí del tema –. Mencione tratando de sonar graciosa – pero ese comentario de Harold estaba más que alejado de la verdad._

_ Tenía que contarles y recordarle a Phoebe lo último que habíamos hablado._

_ – Veras Arnold, un hogar está formado de cuatro paredes y una familia, sean de sangre o no. Pero dónde vivo solo son cuatro frías paredes, y el intento de mi familia es solo eso, veras el gran Bob solo se interesa por el dinero, y por ende al trabajo, es un adicto a el, Miriam no es distinta tiene un serio problema con el alcohol, de hecho todo el día se la pasa dormida en donde sea, en la cocina, en la sala, en el comedor, en cualquier lado, luego sale a partir de las 8:00 quien sabe a dónde, y Olga, la perfecta Olga, ella es todo lo que yo no soy, es bonita, inocente más bien boba diría yo, agradable, he vivido toda mi vida cubierta por su sombra. Tanto que incluso Bob me llama Olga y nunca por mi nombre, hace tiempo nos visitó una trabajadora social, determino que ese lugar no era apto para mí, ya que la despistada de Miriam, nunca tenía mi almuerzo y cuando lo hacía, lo que tenía para comer eran vegetales enlatados sin abrelatas por supuesto y crema de afeitar –. Arnold abrió los ojos como platos y Phoebe solo me miro con melancolía – mis desayunos son rosquillas, unas yahoos, galletas y si hay algo decente eso sería cereal para todo el día, solo cuando estaba Olga era cuando comía de verdad. Estuve a punto de ser llevada a una casa hogar y ¿Saben que hicieron Bob y Miriam? –. Arnold y Phoebe negaron con la cabeza, esto Phoebe nunca lo supo hasta hoy – bueno Bob solo pregunto '¿Cuánto me va a costar?'-. Se limitó a preguntarle-. 'Nada señor Pataki'-. Respondió la trabajadora social-.Y Miriam, ella ya había subido a preparar mis maletas._

_ La tristeza nuevamente se apodero de mí, mis ojos se cristalizaron, pero el contacto de la mano de Arnold y Phoebe, me dieron fuerza._

_ – Me las ingenie para no ir, por dos grandes razones que, espero entiendan que por algunas razones omitiré – ambos asintieron._

_-Se preguntaran que tanta vuelta les estoy dando, pero ayer por fin entendí, por qué dicho trato hacia mí, Bob… y… Miriam… -. Trague saliva y comencé a temblar me abrace a mí misma, las lágrimas galoparon hasta mis lagrimales, para esperar el momento justo en el que podrían salir –. Ellos… no… son… mis padres –. Sentencie con miedo y frustración._

_El silencio reino en aquella habitación, no quería verlos, yo me sentía traicionada por esas personas que decían ser mi familia, por fin tenía la tan anhelada explicación de su favoritismo, el porqué de Olga todo el tiempo, todos esos años de Olga, Olga, Olga._

_- ¡Hay!… ¡Helga no sé qué decir! –. Phoebe había roto el silencio – yo te… reclame injustamente… - la voz se le fue entrecortando._

_-No te preocupes Phoebe… además yo tampoco tenía que desquitarme contigo, yo soy quien lo lamenta -. Mi voz sonaba demasiado triste, lastimosa y sobretodo dolida, sin mirarla aun sonreí, era raro estar en esa situación, comúnmente yo tenía que resolver y aguantar todo sola, lo que siempre me hizo sentir miserable – Arnold, te debo una disculpa…_

_¡Rayos, mi corazón empezaba a sincerarse con todo el mundo!_

_-¿Qué? – soltó sorprendido._

_-Lo siento, lamento haber sido grosera, también en ponerte todos aquellos apodos, también por hacer que… rompieras con tus novias… -. Había decidido disculparme y contar todo, incluso estaba dispuesta a revelar mi secreto, ese que me carcomía por dentro, el cual tenía guardado desde hace más de 15 años, yo había dejado de ser una niña, ahora era una adolescente de apunto de cumplir 18._

_-¡¿Qué…?! - exclamó levantándose de su lugar, su rostro mostraba en todo su esplendor, lo confundido que estaba, su boca estaba desencajada por la impresión - ¿Cómo? ¿Qué… tu… que?... – realmente estaba sorprendido ni siquiera podía articular alguna frase, entonces tome una gran bocanada de aire, para poder hablar ya que seguramente si con el mal rato que le hacía pasar desde la primaria no había hecho que me odiara, lo que estaba a punto de confesar si lo haría._

_Recuerdas a Hanna, veras al principio, me caía bien incluso éramos amigas, antes de que tu llegaras de San Lorenzo, ella estaba interesada en Brainy, a pesar de que ella era una chica muy tranquila, dulce, y todo lo demás que le gusta a los chicos, era alta igual que yo, su cabello castaño le llegaba a los hombros, de piel clara muy hermosa, pero aun así, ella no lograba llamar la atención de él –. Cerré los ojos tratando de tener los recuerdos correctos no quería inventar nada, quería decir exactamente lo que paso._

_-Bueno el tiempo paso, y desde que regresamos de San Lorenzo, Brainy y yo comenzamos una buena amistad, de echo desde antes él era de cierto modo un apoyo realmente grande para mí, en los momentos que Phoebe no estaba, bueno… veras – mis mejillas comenzaron a tomar un ligero tono rojo._

_-Cierto día el me llevo atrás del gimnasio, pensábamos que estábamos solo los dos, pero nunca nos percatamos que había una persona más, el me confeso que me amaba desde la primaria, a pesar que el sabia de mi amor hacia mantecado-. Claramente pude ver otra vez confusión en su rostro no dije más, al menos no todavía._

_-Él tuvo el valor de decirme sobre sus sentimientos – me dio nostalgia y ternura recordar ese momento – yo no podía contestarle, teníamos años de ser amigos y no quería arruinar nuestra amistad – él solo sonrió tristemente, mi silencio lo había rechazado._

_-No te preocupes, yo solo quería que lo supieras, actuaremos como siempre, además no es la primera vez que te lo digo._

_Es verdad…_

_-Lo siento – musite con la voz apenas audible._

_Nos retiramos del lugar, platicando como siempre, la hora del receso comenzó, note a Hanna, distante conmigo, así paso una semana._

_-Luego supe de tu regreso –mire hacia Arnold el, mantenía la mirada fija en mi –desgraciadamente Hanna, había descubierto mí más grande secreto – pude ver como Phoebe abría los ojos como platos, por la impresión, obviamente Arnold lo noto y me miro con curiosidad._

_Y lo uso en mi contra, ella me dijo que me iba a arrepentir por lo que había hecho, yo realmente no sabía a qué se refería, pero por su mirada sabía que tenía que tener cuidado, ya que esa mirada, era la misma que tenía yo cuando, odiaba algo realmente, cuando les hacía saber que las amenazas eran serias, pero sobre todo cuando estaba decidida a hacer pagar muy caro a quien se atrevía a desafiarme._

_-Pasaron los días, y finalmente regresaste – lo mire de una forma cálida llena de tranquilidad, pero más que nada con alivio, por fin me quitaría un peso de encima – yo deseaba aclarar las cosas que teníamos pendientes, tal vez tu no las recordarías, pero yo nunca las podría olvidar – el rostro de Arnold se puso rojo, medí cuenta que el si lo recordaba- el caso fue que paso el tiempo y nunca encontraba, el momento adecuado para hablar, siempre nos interrumpían, pero Hanna comenzó a estar contigo todo el tiempo, yo no podía acercarme sin que ella te jalara hacia otra parte._

_-Los meses pasaron más rápido de lo normal, al menos para mí – suspire al recordar lo siguiente – yo… había perdido, ella había ganado, con el tiempo tú, te encariñaste con ella y te enamoraste, anunciaron su relación. _

_-No sabes cuánto sufrí, a pesar del gran bullicio que siguió después del anuncio, yo escuche como de forma estruendosa mi corazón se rompía – Arnold mantenía la cabeza agachada – y como siempre hui de allí, me salte las clases que restaban ese día, tenía que estar sola para poder soportar el dolor, no deseaba que nadie me bombardeara con preguntas, no quería desquitar mi frustración con alguien que no tenía la culpa. Me trague mis lágrimas, nunca más lloraría me había prometido años atrás, no volvería a dejar caer más lagrimas sin importar cuan doloroso pudiese ser la situación – una pequeña risa salió de mis labios-. Ese día, me deshice de cualquier sentimiento que pudiese tener, los encerré en lo más profundo de mi corazón, pero antes que nada tenía que vengarme de quienes me hicieron daño._

_-Helga… - la voz de Phoebe me trajo a la realidad –. ¿En serio, hiciste todo eso para perjudicarlos? _

_-Bueno en un principio si pero solo fue con Hanna, las otras fueron por razones justas – él rubio solo me miraba, escuchaba todo lo que decía, ni siquiera se movía –bueno iré al grano… estaba harta de las malditas miradas y sonrisas de victoria y burla que me dedicaba, Brainy fue el único que se percató de ello._

_-Hola Helga – me dijo apareciendo detrás de mí como de costumbre, lo bueno es que ya no le pegaba._

_-Hola Brainy – respondí distante._

_ – Que paso con mantecado, ya sabes sobre su situación._

_-Bueno como puedes notar… - y señale hacia donde estaba un rubio y una castaña, tomados de la mano._

_-¿Sabes Brainy? – me sentía, demasiado triste y mi voz lo comprobaba –. Me gustaría odiarlo, pero sé que ya no importa, haga lo que haga, él nunca se fijara en mí, hace tiempo que he tenido la esperanza pero creo que ya es tiempo de dejar el pasado como lo que es – me miro sorprendido, cerró los ojos, los abrió nuevamente y con una mirada seria me miro._

_-¿Sabes Helga? ¿Cuántas veces no me he lamentado tu situación? Mira yo sé que Hanna, no está interesada en Arnold, ella quiere que sientas lo que ella está sintiendo, que la persona de la cual estas enamorada, no sienta lo mismo que tú y no solo eso, ¡sino que está enamorado de tu mejor amiga! – eso realmente me sorprendió, yo no lo sabía._

_-¿Entonces que puedo hace? – la pregunta quedo unos instantes en el aire._

_-Helga… la verdad ahora que he estado viendo a Hanna con él, creo que me he dado cuenta, que estoy enamorado de ella – abrí los ojos de par en par no había pasado un mes desde que el me confesó sus sentimientos. _

_-¡Brainy!… - dije con cierto brillo en mis ojos, por fin acabaría mi sufrimiento, tenía un rayo de esperanza, yo conocía los sentimientos de la castaña, pero no sabía, que ella nos había escuchado, ya que Brainy me conto, como habían sucedidos las cosa, ahora entendía su amenaza - Creo que me oiré mal pero por que no le declaras tus sentimientos, mira ella no lo ama solo está con él para vengarse de mi – Brainy me miro seriamente, sabía que no le había gustado lo que había dicho – mira ¿no crees que es injusto que Arnold, no sea correspondido y además que este siendo ¡UTILIZADO!? – puse énfasis en la última palabra, y los ojos de Brainy, reflejaron comprensión sabía que no era justo y decido actuar._

_-Así que Arnold, yo fui quien le dijo a Brainy que se le confesara a Hanna – por un momento vi como los ojos de Arnold me miraron con furia, lo sabía el si la había llegado a querer mucho – lo siento – baje la mirada, apenada por lo que acababa de confesar._

_-¿Y las demás? – Espeto de forma irónica – ¿acaso también querían utilizarme, para vengarse de ti? – escupió con rabia._

_-¡No! – Grite desesperada – ¡CLARO QUE NO!... ellas fueron por razones que tú sabes, Amber que solo quería popularidad, ya sabes por andar con el chico más atlético, Tania ella solo quería burlarse de ti, Summer nuevamente – le mire a los ojos aun no podía creer como pudo andar con ella, después de que trato de utilizarlo –. Quién solo quería darle celos a su noviecito – dije apretando los puños –. Yo solo te ayude a abrir los ojos._

_-Entonces…. ¿De qué me perdí? – Cuestiono - ¿Acaso Arnold ya sabe todo? -solo asentí con la cabeza-. Phoebe quien no había dicho palabra alguna rompió el incómodo silencio que se había formado._

_Arnold, me miraba su rostro parecía apacible, pero su mirada, esa miraba me lastimaba más que cualquier cosa, sus ojos solo me demostraban decepción, tristeza y enojo. Ya no podía resistir, tenía que escapar una última vez y para siempre. Me levante de la cama como pude y con pasos lentos me dirigí a la puerta, Phoebe camino conmigo, ella sabía, me entendía sin palabras._

_-Adiós… - las palabras salieron solas de mis labios – lo siento y no te preocupes… - un nudo se había formado en mi garganta el cual comenzaba a asfixiarme lentamente–. No me volverás a ver más –. Arnold que estaba la pendiente de mis movimientos al escuchar lo que dije agacho la cabeza –. Además piensa en todo lo que ocurrió como producto del calor del momento – acto seguido cerré la puerta tras de mí. _

_Fin del Flashback._

Había decido no volver a verlo más, ya había pasados un largo tiempo desde ese día, desde que me entere de la verdad, mi vida se había vuelto peor, la codicia saca lo a flote el lado más oscuro y frio de las personas, sean quienes sean, y como siempre el destino se empeñaba en ponerlo frente a mí.

Podía verlo distante demasiado pensativo pero al mismo tiempo atento a las palabras del padre, en cambio yo me mantenía perdida en el pasado. Trate de mantener mi mente en el presente solo para oír, lo que más temor medaba en ese instante.

-Aceptas como esposa… - menciono el padre… yo volvía a divagar en mi mente y así no escuche la oración, el dirigió su mirada hacia mí, yo sentí desfallecer.

¿Por qué me miras?

¿Por qué ahora?

¿Acaso no había sido clara cuando te pedí que por ningún motivo me miraras?

¿Tanto deseas verme abatida? O ¿Simplemente quieres ver como intento mantenerme fuerte?

Yo le imploraba en silencio. Que no aceptara, las lágrimas comenzaron a cristalizar mis ojos… Siempre tenía un plan, alguna idea descabellada para arruinar las cosas, pero ahora no tenía ninguna, no podía hacer un escándalo, gritar que no lo hiciera no podía, no debía y ya no había escape si llegaba a aceptar.

-Yo… - dijo susurrando, inspeccione sus gestos con mi mirada, el parecía temblar, cerro sus ojos y los abrió con arrepentimiento –. Acepto…

Acepto… acepto, las palabras resonaron en mi cabeza, me sentí mareada, creí estar muriéndome del dolor, yo no deseaba que el aceptara, pero todo se terminó hoy. Al parecer mi corazón tendría que resignarse a la soledad.

Comencé a sentirme peor, un fuerte dolor de cabeza me invadió, tenía que lidiar con dos fuertes dolores el de cabeza y el de mi corazón. Mi vista se oscureció, la sensación de estar cayendo en un abismo de soledad, un escalofrió recorrido mi espina dorsal.

-¡Helga!... – el grito de pánico que dio Phoebe fue lo último que escuche.

Y luego nada, no había nada, el bullicio había terminado, la luz se esfumo, y el dolor también, pero fue suplantados por peores sentimientos, el miedo y la desesperación...

_El miedo de perder lo que más amaba, siempre estaría sola aunque lo tuviera cerca no podría sentirme feliz._

_Cuando el sonriera, yo me rompería._

_Cuando el hablara, yo lloraría en silencio._

_Cuando el amara, yo moriría._

Lo perdí, sus ojos nunca me mirarán con amor, ¿porque no interrumpí?, debí haber hecho algo. Solo me quede pasmada y luego no supe más.

Está claro que siempre fui una cobarde… y que nunca supe decir las cosas, ni pedirlas cuando tenía las necesitaba. Siempre pretendiendo ser fuerte, aparentando no necesitar nada ni de nadie.


	2. Capitulo 2 Arnold

_¿Amor o sacrifico?_

_Capitulo 2_

_ARNOLD_

La vi desfallecer… sentí que la distancia que nos separaba, era enorme, la desesperación de verla estar cayendo, las piernas no me respondían, el tiempo paso demasiado lento.

Al fin reaccione gracias al grito de Phoebe, me acerque a ella lo más rápido que pude y antes de que tocara el frio suelo, logre tomarla de la cintura y apegarla a mí. La vi muy pálida, y por primera vez estoy dudando de estar haciendo lo correcto.

La ceremonia se suspendió para poder atender a Helga, la tome entre mis brazos ante la mirada sorprendida de todos los invitados, voltee para hacia el altar con cierto temor. Sabía que tal vez… no estaba bien mi decisión, sabía que ella estaba sufriendo, pero yo que podía hacer no podía, ¡no! No puedo abandonarla de esa forma, esta boda tiene que realizarse, por el bien de ambos ya no debemos hacernos daño, ya no debemos ocultar nuestros sentimientos.

_¡Vamos! ¡Helga tu ya deberías aceptar la situación!_

_¡Mis sentimientos cambiaron, además no deseo verte estancada en el pasado! –_ fui sacado de mis pensamiento cuanto alguien me indico hacia donde debía ir…

Con paso decidido me dirige a donde me habían indicado, al menos yo ya no huiría mas.

_Lo siento… por ti Helga pero ya he tomado mi decisión – _pensaba mientras la miraba tristemente – _espero que puedas llegar a entenderme con el tiempo, y si tome la decisión incorrecta, espero y me perdones, yo lo arriesgare, todo para tomar… ¿Quizás?... la felicidad de ambos._

Entre a la habitación y deposite cuidadosamente a Helga en un sillón, uno de los monaguillos se acerco con un poco de alcohol, lo tome y él se retiro dejándonos solos.

Noo… noo... – Comenzó a balbucear – por… favor… - la mire detenidamente, en su frente comenzaban a formarse pequeñas perlas de sudor, movió ligeramente su cabeza en negación a lo que estaba soñando, comenzó a temblar – no… lo… hagas – quede impactado, me sentí impotente, la frustración apareció en mis ojos, pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por sus pálidas mejillas – no… te… ca…ses… - las palabras se entrecortaban y salían a modo de suspiros – Arn… nold

La impresión tomo poder en mi rostro, mis latidos se aceleraron, mi respiración se volvió pesada ¿Realmente había tomado la decisión errónea? Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, era demasiado triste, otra vez la hacía sufrir.

¿Acaso nunca pude provocarte, más momentos felices que tristes? – pregunte como si ella me fuese a responder.

Le acerque el frasco de alcohol que anteriormente me habían dado, la mire con intensidad, estaba completamente hermosa, a pesar de estar mas pálida de lo usual, a pesar de estar maquillada ligeramente. Sin proponérmelo mis ojos se posaron en sus labios, esos labios ligeramente rosados, se veían demasiado apetecibles y una necesidad inmensa de poseerlos nació en mí.

Me acerque lentamente a ellos, tenia toda la intensión de reclamarlos como míos, pensaba saborearlos sin piedad. Pero suspiro de parte de ella.

Te… lo suplico… - y las palabras que ella pronuncio me sacaron de mi trance.

_Si en ese momento hubiese sido sincero, esto seria de una forma diferente, le hubiera evitado todo este dolor, ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡Si hubiera sido honesto ese día! – _ mis pensamientos me llevaron, hasta ese día, las imágenes llovían en mi mente de forma aleatoria, pero también recuerdos ambiguos de la infancia, que no entendía del todo. Imágenes que a los ojos de cualquiera serian absurdas, pero para mí era más que recuerdos, era mi historia junto a ella.

El verla de ese modo, me hacia querer detener toda esta locura, ¿Acaso no podía ser de otra forma?, la rabia comenzó a apoderarse de mí, no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en mi rubia de hermosos ojos azules, tan azules como el cielo que nos acompaña este día. Pero que con el paso del tiempo perdieron aquel brillo, la vida no había sido justa. Ella a pesar de tener a sus "padres", siempre estuvo sola, y yo que por un tiempo no los tuve junto a mí, pude conocer el cariño, el amor, la comprensión, supe que era que se preocuparan por mí, también he tenido los consejos de personas que deseaban mi bienestar.

Pero tú que desde pequeña tuviste sumergía en un abismo en el cual tus únicas compañeras eran, la tristeza y la soledad.

Sabes si no hubieras levantado tu muro – le acaricie la mejilla con delicadeza – no hubieras sufrido sola, si me hubieras dejado acercarme, en vez de alejarme – me quede mudo, el hubiera no existe, pero existe el presente y hay un futuro por existir.

El alcohol parecía tener efecto, ella comenzó a mover los ojos, para luego abrirlos lentamente, parpadeando en ocasiones y acostumbrarse a la luz que se filtraba por el gran ventanal.

Ella me miro un tanto confundida, miro a su alrededor, cayendo en cuenta que nos encontrábamos solo, se reincorporo lentamente, pero desviando su mirada de la mía.

¿Por… porque lo hiciste? –su pregunta me desconcertó, ¿hacer qué?, me cuestionaba mentalmente, y no supe que contestar.

¿Acaso no te dije que… que no me miraras? – me dijo en un tono frio e indiferente, postro sus ojos en los míos, su mirada demostraba lo dolida que estaba, pero había algo más.

… Lo siento… - la tristeza había hablado por mí.

Sabes… quiero que se cancele…- susurro – lo deseo.

¡Cancelarla!... Helga… tu realmente no entiendes… - dije dolido, ella levanto la vista hacia el techo, la mantuvo clavada en el – yo realmente amo a esa mujer – le dije serio.

¡Si claro! – Me respondió irónicamente como solía hacer en el pasado – me vas a decir que es el amor de tu vida… - se quedo callada un largo rato - ¡NO MIENTAS ARNOLDO, NO TE CREO! –Grito con una mezcla de rencor y frustración, las lágrimas amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos, pero ella no las dejaría caer, era así siempre orgullosa y cerrada.

¡NO MIENTO HELGA! ¿ACASO NO PUEDES CREERME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ?... ¿PORQUE DEMONIOS ERES TAN TERCA? – Frustrante era la situación, no deseaba que las cosas se dieran así -¿ES POR ESO QUE ESTAS SOLA, SIEMPRE HAS TENIDO ESE GENIO DEL DEMONIO SIN MENCIONAR TU MALDITO ORGULLO? ¿NUNCA ATRAERAS A NADIE DE ESA FORMA? ¿DEJA DE SER UNA MIMADA, EGOISTA Y AMARGADA?

_Genial Arnold, tenias que gritarle y decir crueles palabras –_ mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de forma tosca, lleve una de mis manos hacia mi mejilla, el dolor del golpe no se comparaba al de mi corazón, mi mejilla fue tomando un color rojo intenso, abrí los ojos de par en par, Helga, me abofeteo.

La vi derramar lágrimas, cargadas de tristeza, decepción, temor, arrepentimiento, pero el dolor era lo que predominaba en ellos.

¡Te odio! – fue lo último que escuche de parte de ella, quien había fruncido el ceño y su mirada afirmaba lo antes dicho, seguido de un silencio sepulcral.

Los segundos pasaban como si fuesen horas… y me decidí a hablar.

Helga… déjame explicarte las cosas – trate de mantenerme tranquilo, pero mis palabras salieron con un deje de tristeza – si después de oírme… no deseas que la boda se lleve a cabo… la cancelare… lo prometo – ella que solo estuvo viendo hacia la ventana, me miro con sorpresa, iba a decir algo pero la interrumpí – antes que digas nada… escúchame… por favor – suplique por una oportunidad, la ultima.

Esta… bien – el cansancio era demasiado, toda esta situación, y lo dejo reflejar en sus palabras – te escucho.

Sabes hace unos mes nos dijiste lo que había ocurrido con tus padre y confesaste todo lo que habías echo – ella escuchaba atentamente – referente a mis novias.

¡Eso que tiene que ver Arnoldo!…

Helga… no me interrumpas, por favor… - mi voz salió demasiado seria y demandante, ella solo asintió.

Ese día… al terminar de contarme todo, te marchaste – los recuerdos de ese día, volvían como si fuera ayer.

_FLASHBACK 1_

_Nunca me volverás a ver… - dijo mientras cerraba la puerta yo todavía estaba en shock no reaccionaba, la voz de mi abuela me saco del trance._

_Tex… ¿estás bien? – Su voz mostraba preocupación – Eleanor, salió muy triste. _

_Si abuela… estoy bien, y por ella no te preocupes – fingí, una sonrisa._

_De acuerdo – sabia que eso no la había convencido, pero no preguntaría mas. Mi abuelo había salido a llevar el carro al mecánico y todavía no regresaba._

_Las palabras de Helga resonaban en mi cabeza, ella recordaba todo, no había olvidado nada ¿Entonces por que actuaba como si lo hubiera hecho? – tenía que saber por qué se empeñaba en alejarme._

_Era domingo… así que no la vería hasta el día siguiente, sus palabras finales, resonaban una y otra vez en mi mente, día transcurrió demasiado lento. Yo no podía dejar de pensar en ella a pesar, que yo estaba enamorado de ella, ni la distancia ni los años había desecho estos sentimientos, pero su cambio de actitud para conmigo, me hicieron creer que ya me había olvidado. Comencé a salir con chicas solo para ver si lograba olvidarla, pero sabía que eso era mentira, este amor nunca desaparecería. Su confesión me había dejado más que claro que, yo solo le traía dolor a su vida._

_Pero que desaparezca de mi vida, ¡eso nunca! _

_Los años que pase en San Lorenzo, me hicieron darme cuenta que de verdad la amaba, no era gratitud como lo había mencionado Gerald, este sentimiento es más fuerte, que el tenia hacia Lila, o cualquier otra de las chicas en las que me había fijado, lo sabia pero no quería verlo._

_Al final el cansancio me venció, y caí pesadamente, en la cama, dispuesto a relajarme o al menos eso creía._

_FLASHBACK 2:_

_Era una hermosa tarde el cielo se mostraba azul tan limpio sin ninguna nube, la luz del sol resplandecía y su luz bañaba de forma mágica a los arboles, las casas incluso a las personas, caminaba de forma tranquila, pensando en lo que haría cuando encontrara a Helga. Era necesario despejar cualquier duda, era hora de esclarecer lo sentimientos de ambos. _

_Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, tenía unas cuantas horas de haber llegado de San Lorenzo, quería verla… Detuve mis pasos, ¿Pero qué le diría? No sabía cómo encararla, me dolió el que no contestaras mis cartas, esa fue la razón por la cual deje de escribirle. ¿Y si sus sentimientos cambiaron? ¡Eso no… de ninguna manera!_

_El temor de ella con otro tipo, me enfurecía. Reanude mis pasos lentamente me dirigí al muelle, recordando cuando la encontré el día de acción de gracias, tanto ella como yo no teníamos, una cena decente, pero bueno._

_Al llegar, me di cuenta que ya era tarde el cielo había cambiado de tonalidad, su color azul había sido sustituido por tonalidades anaranjadas y rojizas. El agua reflejaba la luz del sol como una luz cegadora pero hermosa, la nostalgia invadía el ambiente. Me quede con la mirada fija en el reflejo del sol, el cual se movía a merced del agua, dando el efecto de estar bailando, una danza tan cautivadora la cual pronto terminaría. El tiempo transcurrió como debía no muy rápido ni demasiado lento. El aire de Hillwood no era como el de la selva, ya que este cargaba con recuerdos, pensamientos y sentimientos de todos y cada uno de nosotros. _

_Con la mirada recorrí el lugar algunas cosas habían cambiado y otras no tanto, algunas ya no existían mas y otras eran nuevas._

_El cielo fue abandonado por los cálidos colores del atardecer para dar paso al azul oscuro, el cual de forma lenta era consumido por el negro de la noche. Algunas estrella comenzaron a hacer acto de presencia, una hermosa y brillante luna llena tomo el lugar en aquel cielo oscuro. La luz de la luna le dio un deslumbrante efecto a los arboles de estar bañados de plata, la vereda también tomo esa hermosa tonalidad platinada._

_Bajo el precioso escenario que se mostraba ante mi tome me dispuse a recorrer la cuidad, tal vez me encontrara, a algún conocido, a un viejo compañero de las andanzas. Camine por un breve tiempo y llegue a un parque, sonreí al recordar que ahí habíamos perdido a nuestro hijo, primero por culpa de Helga y después por la mía. Me senté en la primera banca que encontré, el viento comenzó a soplar y de forma cariñosa rosaba mis mejillas, no era un viento frio ni molesto, al contrario podía sentirlo mas como una bienvenida, cerré los ojos para disfrutar mayormente de tal caricia. Pero unas voces me sacaron de mi trance._

_Vamos… Brainy… tenemos que hacerlo – una voz familiar se escuchaba un tanto distante._

_Pero… es que no creo que sea correcto… - pronuncio Brainy no muy convencido._

_¡No seas cobarde! ¡Además nadie se enterara… vamos! – trataba de convencerlo, que hacían a estas horas, mire mi reloj de pulso y este marcaba las 10:30 pm – Brainy… si algo sale mal… tendrán el honor de… -hizo una pequeña pausa y con voz juguetona continuo - conocerán a la vieja Betsy y a los cinco vengadores… - dijo en son de burla._

_¡Helga!… ¡Brainy!… por aquí – no pude reconocer esa voz – vengan._

_Me encamine hacia donde se escuchaban las voces… al parecerse me acerque demasiado tarde ya que cuando llegue al lugar, se habían marchado. Frente de mi había un edificio algo viejo y deprimente, la curiosidad me alentó a entrar, camine por el pasillo, conforme me iba a cercando al final del mismo, podía escucha música. Tope con una puerta roja, en la parte superior tenia escrito en letras negras "El canto del Cuervo", el nombre me pareció extraño, mi imaginación comenzó a maquilar historias. _

_¿Qué hacia ella en un lugar así? y ¡¿Con Brainy?!... – las imágenes de personas con extraños atuendos brotaron en mi mente -¡ ¿Pero qué rayos?! – Helga hace tiempo me dijo que hacia sacrificios de animales, abrí mis ojos con sorpresa - ¿Acaso ese lugar era una secta?... – no eso no puede ser… Helga no sería capaz. Con decisión, abrí la puerta y una imagen me golpeo con brutalidad. Helga en un hermoso vestido negro con encajes en tonos rojos sangre, su cabello suelto descansando sobre sus hombros, pero algo andaba mal, estaba encima de un chico que no conocía, y una daga en sus manos, mantenía la daga levantada y en dirección al corazón del desconocido, dentro de un extraño circulo y velas negras encendidas alrededor de ellos._

_Parpadeé, un par de veces, como muestra de mi confusión lo que vislumbre me dejo totalmente incrédulo, mesas y sillas por doquier un pequeño escenario al fondo de la habitación, sonreí para mis adentros ¿Cómo había sido capaz de imaginar tal escena?_

_Tomo asiento en un lugar alejado y proseguí a buscarla con la mirada, no tarde mucho en localizarla, eran pocas las veces que ella sonreía de esa forma, y deduje que lo estaba pasando genial. Todo estaba aparentemente bien. Pero algo me inquietaba._

_Brainy estaba muy cerca de Helga, y ella sonriéndole de esa manera tan amable, no me agradaba. Hace un tiempo Helga me conto que en cierta ocasión Brainy le había dicho que la amaba y le había querido regalar un anillo, para mi mala fortuna mi primo Arnie, también se enamoro de ella, tanto que termino con Lila la chica de la cual se suponía que estaba enamorado. Cuando me entere sentí que no me contendría en romperle la cara cuando lo tuviera frente a mí._

_Esas sonrisas me calaban hasta el alma, quería ir y sacarla de ahí pero que derecho tenia, ella me había dejado en claro al no responder. Abatido me dirige a hacia la salida, voltee una vez mas y la vi abrazarlo con euforia. Me sentí derrotado y herido profundamente después de eso, estaba decidió que si ella me había sacado de su vida yo también lo haría._

_FIN FLASHBACK 2_

_Llego el día en que debía presentarme al instituto, me levante sin mucho ánimo, deje que mi tristeza se fuera por la coladera junto con el agua. Desde ese día no podía dejar de pensar en lo estúpido que fui, dejar ir a la única mujer que me amaba realmente, me cambie no puse mucho esfuerzo en verme también ya que no estaba para eso. Unos jeans deslavados, una camisa roja y unos converse, no tenia hambre, solo tome mis cosas y me marche a la preparatoria._

_Al llegar note como las chicas me miraban intensamente, yo les sonreía de manera cordial como siempre hacia, lo que causaba un notable sonrojo en las mejillas de las estudiantes y pequeños gritos ahogados por parte de otras. Me dirigí al que seria mi salón, era extraño presentarte como el alumno nuevo, a pesar de que algunas caras ya las conocía era consciente que habría algunas que no. _

_Toque la puerta y un adelante se escucho del otro lado… era la hora enfrentarme al presente, para encarar al futuro. _

_Avancé con paso lento pero decido, me posicione frente al pizarrón, pude escuchar suspiros de sorpresa, sonreí para mis adentros cuando vislumbre a Gerald me miraba sorprendido, mientras me sonreía. Me presente y la clase siguió de manera normal. La clase termino y Gerald se acerco, comenzamos a platicar le conté todas mis vivencias en San Lorenzo._

_Cuando caminábamos para la siguiente clase, al dar vuelta en uno de los pasillos choque con alguien, la imagen de Helga me llego de manera fugaz, pero mi sorpresa fue que no era una chica diferente, cabello castaño hasta los hombros, piel clara, ojos azules, bastante alta casi de mi estatura, no mentiré diciendo que no me fije en su cuerpo, era hermosa no lo podía negar. Me pare para ayudarla a ella, me disculpe y ella sonrió sonrojada, ese gesto me pareció lindo, y le devolvió la sonrisa nos presentamos, al decirle mi nombre abrió los ojos con sorpresa y cierto brillo apareció._

_Nos despedimos, enseguida Gerald me dijo que ella, era una de las chicas mas codiciadas de la escuela, aceptaba que era linda pero para mí, Helga era la única._

_Los meses pasaron las posibilidades de aclarar las cosas se esfumaban si no era alguno que otro compañero pidiendo que le contara como me había ido, era Hanna que de algún modo, nos habíamos convertido en amigos un tanto cercanos. Cada que buscaba a Helga ella se encontraba con Brainy, los celos aparecían y antes de cometer cualquier locura me alejaba de la escena. _

_Mientras mas tiempo pasaba con Hanna, le iba tomando cariño, cierto día Hanna me dijo que, Helga y Brainy eran novios, que Helga aun sabiendo los sentimientos de Hanna, lo había aceptado. Los días pasaron y mis ánimos estaban por los suelos, llegue a la escuela. Vi a Hanna llorando._

_Hanna ¿Que pasa? - estaba preocupado por mi amiga._

_¡Hay Arnold! –su voz mostraba que estaba totalmente dolida – ya no se qué hacer con esto que siento por Brainy, me está matando._

_Realmente podía comprenderla el ver a Helga y a Brainy juntos me carcomía._

_¿Qué te parece si te ayudo a olvidarlo? – quise hacer alarde de mi amabilidad, pero la razón verdadera, era Helga._

_Anunciamos nuestra relación, vi como Helga que había estado presenciando todo salió corriendo de allí._

_Mi relación con Hanna duro unos meses, creo que empezaba a enamorarme de ella, y creía que el sentimiento era mutuo, que con ella podría olvidar a Helga… ¡Qué gran error!_

_Un día de la nada llego diciendo que éramos buenos amigos, que no necesitaba estar a su lado, además Brainy le había confesado que la amaba. Entendí y estaba feliz por ella, los siguientes meses pasaron sin novedad yo estaba en el equipo de beisbol y practicaba otros deportes. _

_Cierto día se me confesó una chica llamada Amber, era una chica muy bonita así que accedí a salir con ella, estuvimos solo tres meses ya que era muy superficial, y eso me lo dejo muy en claro Helga cuando las escuche discutir y a Amber decir. _

_Mira niñita me importa un comino los sentimientos de Arnold – dijo arrogantemente – lo que el sienta, me tiene sin cuidado, además no sabes lo popular que soy gracias a él – un sonido seco retumbo por el lugar – maldita como te atreves._

_Mira princesita –la voz de Helga me dejo frio, podría decirse que la quería atravesar con las palabras – si no quieres que tu rostro se que sin reconocer, te sugiero que… termines con esto._

_No… no… te... atreverías – su voz reflejo el temor de ser amenazada por Helga, he de admitir que cuando Helga esta furiosa, lo mejor es estar lejos de ella._

_¿Qué pasa aquí? – dije como si no supiera nada, la mirada de Helga prácticamente estaba asesinando cruelmente a la persona que tenía enfrente._

_Cariño… Helga de la nada comenzó con amenazas – trato de sonar inocente y dulce – ¿No se qué pasa con ella?- comenzó a sollozar, la abrace y mire directamente a Helga con la mirada le reprochaba su actitud, me gustaba que se preocupara por mí, pero no de esa forma tan agresiva. _

_¿Qué tanto me miras Arnoldo? – Aunque sus palabras sonaron rudas su mirada era triste – y… yo que te estaba haciendo un favor._

_¿Y cuando te pedí, dicho favor? – si que soy un idiota _

_¡Apártate Arnoldo!… - me hizo a un lado de un empujón, hable con Amber se sorprendió cuando le dije que sabía todo, que las había escuchado._

_Tania mi tercera novia bueno ella solo estuvo conmigo debido a una apuesta, y nuevamente Helga se había encargado de desenmascarar frente a mí. _

_Summer la ultima chica con quien salí, era la misma Summer que me había engañado para ayudarle a construir un castillo de arena y así ganar el premio de salir en "Nenas de la bahía", aun no entiendo como pude hacer tal cosa. Nuevamente Helga se encargo de abrirme los ojos, Summer me usaba para darle celos a su ex novio, a pesar de su acción fue la única que se disculpo, bueno Helga le dio un empujoncito._

_Después de eso Helga no volvió a hablarme, no sabía la razón exacta, pero Phoebe me dijo que tal vez era su familia nuevamente ya que ellas habían comenzado a tener roces y cuando eso pasaba, era por que su familia tenía que estar relacionada._

_Era sábado ya había oscurecido, el viento gélido me obligo a meterme a la casa, tome dirección hacia mi alcoba, cuando el teléfono sonó _

_Sunset Arms, diga…_

_¿Arnold?… soy Phoebe… puedes hacerme un favor… - me pregunto con voz entrecortada._

_¿Ocurrió algo? –Pregunte - ¿Te paso algo?_

_Arnold… ¿Podrías… salir a buscar a Helga? – me sorprendió su petición._

_¿Le paso algo?… dime Phoebe ¿Le ocurrió algo a Helga? – mi preocupación se podía notar en mi voz y en mis ojos, ¡diablos! Si algo le llegara a pasar no se qué haría._

_No estoy segura… llego a mi casa… muy distante, le pregunte si le pasaba algo ella solo negó, - nunca había escuchado a Phoebe tan afligida – le dije que mi mamá nos podría dar algún concejo, ella me miro a los ojos, y me grito… ¡Phoebe! ¿Qué clase de amiga eres?... y muchas otras cosas… yo le dije que estaba siendo muy injusta en desquitar su coraje conmigo, ¡Ya me tienes harta, no quiero volverte a ver! Y le azoté la puerta en la cara – escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que ella decía, la escuche llorar – Arnold me di cuenta muy tarde que ella está sufriendo en silencio, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas cuando le dije que era mejor no haberme hecho su amiga, que siempre era egoísta y mandona conmigo… -después solo pude escuchar como Phoebe se lamentaba haber dicho eso._

_Entiendo – las palabras salieron de mis labios ni siquiera colgué, solo deje caer el teléfono, tome un paraguas y azote la puerta, corrí por todas partes buscándola la lluvia empeoro, los truenos y los rayos se hicieron presentes, pero nada de eso me importaba solo quería encontrarla, luego el muelle me vino a la mente, hace tiempo allí la había encontrado, en el día de acción de gracias cuando ninguno de los dos había tenido una cena decente._

_Las grandes zancadas que daba eran un claro ejemplo de mi frustración al no saber de ella. Llegue al lugar mas rápido de lo que pensé, pude distinguir un bulto sentado a la orilla del muelle._

_¡ ¿Helga… eres tú?!… -Grite para hacerme oír en la lluvia, pero no recibí respuesta – ¡Helga! – Grite una vez mas y comencé a acercarme, pero ella no se movía, parecía que nada le importaba, sentí como mis fuerzas se debilitaban nunca la había visto así. _

_La agarre del hombro, y la gire hacia mi lentamente… pude ver un rastro de desilusión en sus ojos, no se veía como siempre, ¿Dónde estaba la niña que siempre me molestaba? _

_Arnold… - fue lo único que pronuncio, y con rapidez atravesó la poca distancia que había entre los dos, se aferro a mi pecho, ella lloraba desconsoladamente, gritos desgarradores salían desde su pecho dejando salir todo el dolor que sentía, la impotencia y la rabia. Al principio fue incomodo, tener a mi abusadora personal, llorando sobre mi pecho, era algo que ni en mis, mas locos sueños puede imaginar, pude notar que comenzaba a tomar conciencia de la situación, trato de separarse de mí, le toque su cabeza con mi mano y con el brazo libre que tenia la apegue mas a mí, quería que supiera que no estaba sola, comenzó a temblar el frio era insoportable y me di cuenta que ella no estaba bien abrigada solo tenía puestos un short de mezclilla negro, una blusa de tirantes rosa y unas simples sandalias. Y unos segundos después la sentí desfallecer._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Cuando saliste me quede pensando en tantas cosa - ahora era yo quien miraba el la gran ventana.

No pude conciliar el sueño por unas cuantas horas... creo que solo dormí solo dos horas, en cuanto los primeros rayos del sol alumbraron mi rostro, me levante comencé a cambiarme para salir a buscar respuestas, esas que anhelaba escuchar desde hace unos años.

_FLASHBACK_

_Comencé a vagar por la ciudad, ese día no me presente a clases, camine por un largo rato ya era tarde el cielo ya se coloreaba de anaranjado, el atardecer se hacia presente mi mente divago en cosas que nunca antes había considerado, todos esas veces que me ayudaste cuando todavía éramos niños, y esos últimos meses me ayudaste a que ellas no me dañaran._

_¡Rayos!... tenia razón Helga cuando me decía torpe – una sonrisa surco por mis labios._

_¡Alfred! – la voz que pronuncio el nombre me tenso, primero fue un poco de temor pero que enseguida se volvió en ira - ¿Qué bueno… que te encuentro? – decía jadeante, su aspecto era como el de un corredor de maratón parecía preocupado._

_Señor Pataki… - no quería ser grosero pero, las palabras fueron cortantes._

_¿Has visto a Helga? – no podía creerlo pero mis sospechas se despejaron cuando lo escuche su voz lo decía todo._

_No señor lo siento -¿Por qué estaba mintiendo? No sabía, lo único que quería es que no la lastimaran más._

_¿Alfred podrías venir conmigo? – ya no corregía mi nombre cuando me llamaba era lo mismo que le pasaba a Helga, ¿En ocasiones me preguntaba si Olga tenia un novio llamado así?_

_Claro señor… - mi intención era saber la verdad de todo aunque Helga me odiara de por vida._

_Caminamos en silencio todo el trayecto, la mirada de Bob parecía perdida en el asfalto, yo lo miraba de reojo disimuladamente, también era la primera vez que lo veía así. Llegamos a la casa, me invito a pasar en la entrada se encontraba Miriam y Olga con ojos llorosos._

_¡Bob… encontraste a Helga! – corrió Miriam a su encuentro con Bob, el negó con la cabeza._

_¡Oh Arnold! Es bueno que estés aquí…- salió Olga detrás de Miriam – Pero pasa a sentarte tienes mucho que escuchar…_

_Comenzaron a contaron a contarme todo… _

_Arnold no quisiera obligarte a nada pero, con Helga no puedes tener una relación amorosa…- Miriam se mostraba seria, pero la tristeza en sus ojos parecían contradecirla_

_._

_¡¿Qué?! – las palabras de la señora Pataki me confundieron._

_Arnold… cariño – hablo dulcemente Olga – ya sabemos sobre los sentimientos de Helga ayer cuando salió, después de escucharnos hablar…_

_¡¿Ustedes sabían que ella los había escuchado y aun así no salieron a buscarla?!_

_¡CALLATE NIÑO! – bramo Bob, todos no quedamos mudos, el a grandes zancadas se acerco hasta mi, me tomo la camisa que tenia puesta del cuello y me a cerco a su rostro - ¿Tu que sabes? ¿Crees que no salí a buscarla hasta el amanecer? ¿Crees que no nos importa mi pequeña princesa? – las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, las palabras tenían un tono lastimero, me quede callado solo atine a bajar la mirada._

_Lo que escucharía después me dejaría con el corazón destrozado, pero no solo seria el mío._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK._

Helga… lo lamento pero hay algunas cosas… que no te puedo decir aun… por favor tenme confianza – la suplica no llego a los oídos de ella.

Arnold… ya no me importa si, me amas o no… no quiero seguir sufriendo – la mire decaída, ella se había rendido, se miraba desolada – ya es tiempo que haga mi propia vida, tengo que agradecer muchas cosas… pero sobre todo a Miriam, Bob y a Olga – la mire incrédulo hace un tiempo decía que los odiaba con toda su alma – a pesar de como fueran las cosas, los pequeños detalles de parte de ellos, hicieron mi estancia mas amena y ahora que he estado reflexionando, me he dado cuenta que ello no eran malos de ninguna forma, si lo hubieran sido, ¿No crees que me hubiesen abandonado desde bebe? O ¿Tal vez me hubiesen mandado a un internado lejos de ellos? Arnold todo esto me hace pensar que muy en el fondo de su corazón me aman – el silencio que se produjo no era incomodo, era mas del que hay cuando uno esta reflexionando.

Helga…

Arnold… - me interrumpió – por favor… cancela esta boda… no quiero verte casado… no quiero que estés así, siendo sincera tal vez ella no te ama tanto como dice, no te cases…

Lo siento Helga pero ya no hay marcha atrás – me levante abruptamente, sobresaltando a Helga - lo prometí, lo se pero por primera vez no cumpliré mi promesa… Helga… - pronuncie su nombre tratando de acariciarla con cada letra, acariciándola con mi mano, ella al sentir el contacto cerro los ojos - por favor cree en mi – y la bese tiernamente, demostrándole el amor que le tenia, ella torpemente lo correspondió. Nos separamos, aunque ella no quisiera yo me casaría ya había hecho una promesa antes, a esa mujer que de la manera mas desesperada le pidió la boda, destrozándole el corazón una vez mas. El tiempo era el único que se encargaría de recompensarla, por haberla hecho sufrir todos estos años.

Nos tomamos de las manos y caminamos hacía nuestro destino.

Me encontraba nuevamente en el altar con la mujer que me haría compañía el resto de mi vida, espero no cometer el error de lastimarla al ocultarle una gran verdad. El padre retomo la ceremonia desde donde se quedo.

Vi como Helga dejo volar su mente para no escuchar, la mirada reflejaba su profunda tristeza y la mantenía fijamente en mi.

Otra vez en esta situación, ¡Rayos Arnold! A caso nunca vas a dejar de romperme el corazón –mis pensamientos se esfumaron cuando preguntaron – ¿acepta?... le estoy preguntando…

Se esta arrepintiendo…. Ya se hecho para atrás… - los murmullo comenzaron a correr, como un rio desbordándose, sonreí tristemente.

Acepto… - lagrimas comenzaron a correr cuando la novia respondió afirmativamente, ya no había nada que hacer baje la mirada que con la que había tratado de mantener una esperanza.

Los declaro marido y mujer… puede besar a la novia – yo cerré mis ojos fuerte mente ya era mas que suficiente el oír las desgarradoras palabras antes pronunciadas, pensé que ya había pasado aquel beso, pero cuando abrí los ojos, le estúpido de Arnoldo, apenas se acercaba a la que ahora era su esposa, para mi desgracia vi, los vi como unían sus labios, en forma de sello a esa unión. Mis piernas flaquearon, gracias a la persona que estaba aun lado mío no caí al suelo, me sonrió tan cálidamente que llegue a pensar que tal vez el matrimonio de Arnold, seria un nuevo comienzo para mi, una oportunidad para encontrar el amor, a pesar de estar destrozada por dentro logre embozar una sonrisa con la misma calidez que él me había brindado

Sonreí… era un nuevo comienzo, una nueva vida, haría un lado el pasado para disfrutar mi presente y el futuro que me aguardaba. Mire a Arnold y moví mis labios formando una frase, el sonrió como solía hacer cuando era inmensamente feliz. Ya no pensaría en el hubiera. Viviría intensamente y me propondría ser feliz con estas manos tomare la felicidad que siempre he anhelado.

Pude ver como Helga me miraba a los ojos… movió sus labios – Gracias… trata de ser feliz…- pude leer, la felicidad que sentía, el gozo que recorría mi cuerpo, la refleje en una sonrisa.

Sabía que de cierta forma ella me había perdonado.

De ahora en adelante ambos seguiremos hacia donde el destino nos lleve, así que procuraremos ser felices, y con estas manos alcanzaremos la felicidad anhelada.


	3. Los Pataki s y el secreto revelado

_¿Amor o sacrifico?_

_Capitulo 3_

_LOS PATAKI´S_

_Bob _

Ver como mi pequeña princesa se desvanecía al escuchar las palabras de Alfred, me lleno de impotencia quise levantarme de mi lugar para ir a socorrerla, pero la mano de Miriam me lo impidió, iba a reclamarle su acto pero con la mirada me señalo como el chico la tomaba entre sus brazos y la llevaba a que la atendieran, aunque fue por un breve momento pude ver una gran tristeza en los ojos del muchacho.

_-¿Tal vez solo fue mi imaginación?-_ la pregunta siguió rondándome en la cabeza.

-¿Sabes Bob?... – la voz de Miriam me saco de mi mundo solté un pequeño monosílabo para que continuara - -¿Creo debemos detener esta boda?... – la mire fijamente, ella bajo la cabeza - ¡Mírala Bob! ¡Está sufriendo mucho! – me decía con la frustración reflejada en la voz, sabía que era cierto, pero nosotros no podíamos hacer nada, la decisión era de ellos…

-¿Papi, que pasara con Helga, a partir de ahora? – la angustiada voz de Olga resonaron en mi mente y para posteriormente anudarse en mi corazón.

-¿No lo sé Olga?... ¿No lo sé? – estaba claro que el futuro de mi pequeña, era incierto… nadie además de el rubio, su amiga japonesa y nosotros sabia de el dolor que tenia dentro. Ella tenía que soportar sola, la mirada de todos mostraba sorpresa los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Carraspeé la garganta un poco para callarlos. Con la mirada seguía a los dos rubios, Alfred dirigió su mirada hacia el altar por unos segundos, parecía comenzar a dudar de su elección y yo de la que nosotros habíamos tomado.

_-¡DIABLOS! ¡Si solo ella no se hubiera enterado!_ – Gritaba mentalmente – _ esta boda seria sin dolor, para ella asimilarlo sería más fácil. –_ sin darme cuenta una lagrima cae de mi rostro, con las últimas esperanzas de verla feliz, pero la única culpable seria esa maldita mujer sin sentimientos.

_Miriam_

Un grito ahogado salió de mi boca, nadie se dio cuenta ya que estaban al pendiente de la misma escena que pasaba ante mis ojos, mi pequeña dama comenzó a descender abruptamente de donde estaba, el grito de su mejor amiga, me preocupo mucho mas, pude darme cuenta de la preocupación de Bob quien quiso salir corriendo para auxiliarla, yo también comenzaba a moverme, cuando cierto rubio se nos adelanto, sonreí aliviada y detuve a Bob, el me miro con una mezcla de sensaciones y su mirada me preguntaba el por qué rayos lo detenía. Solo atine a señalarle con la mirada el lugar donde se encontraba Helga. La mirada de Arnold la miro tristemente por un segundo, ambos sufrían y aunque lo deseaban y anhelaban no la situación debía ser así.

¿Sabes Bob? – le dije con calma, una especie de bufido salió de el - ¿Creo debemos detener esta boda?... – la mirada penetrante de Bob me hiso agachar la cabeza, yo también sabía que no había nada que hacer - ¡Mírala Bob! ¡Está sufriendo mucho! –a la desesperación comenzaba a vencerme.

Después Olga le pregunto qué, seria de mi pequeña, ninguno de nosotros sabíamos el destino de mi niña, eran solo dos personas que sabían el secreto de nuestra pequeña dama, su mejor amiga y ese hombre que estaba a punto de romper el corazón de Helga. El futuro era incierto para ella, un nudo quedo en mi garganta cuando, el joven camino por el corredor que estaba adornado con una alfombra roja con nuestra menor en sus brazos. Aunque fue de manera furtiva pude ver un deje de tristeza en esos ojos verdes. Los suaves comentarios no se hicieron del rogar, el sonido de la garganta de Bob los había silenciado, tanto Bob como yo mirábamos detenidamente a ambos, el rubio se detuvo un momento y regreso su mirada hacia el altar, abrí mis ojos con una mezcla de sorpresa y temor, sus ojos demostraban que comenzaba a dudar, la culpa también estaba presente y el arrepentimiento quería tomar un espacio en ellos.

Las consecuencias de esta decisión tal vez, fuera acertada –_tiene que serlo, mi pequeña dama, ya no merece sufrir, ha soportado mucho, por nuestra culpa y la culpa de esa pobre mujer, pero a ella no la podíamos culpar, solo nosotros teníamos la responsabilidad sobre el presente –_ mis pensamientos siguieron por un buen rato mientras esperábamos el regreso de ambos.

_Olga_

No lo podía creer, mi hermanita bebe se había desmayado, ya lo presentía desde que la ceremonia había dado inicio, ella no se veía bien, las sonrisas forzadas, suspiros retenidos en su adolorido pecho, las lagrimas amenazando con salir, pero lo que más la delataban eran esas pequeñas miradas discretas hacia el apuesto novio. Estaba segura que ella lo amaba con toda su alma, pero oírlo aceptar ese matrimonio fue más de lo que ella pudo soportar, la fragilidad siempre fue parte de ella, la dulzura, la comprensión, la más admirable lealtad a sus sentimientos, siempre habían chocado con el famoso orgullo Pataki, ella no era de las niñitas bobas según sus palabras, que se mostraba tristes o enamoradas, ¡No señor! Antes de mostrar debilidad preferiría comer lo más asqueroso que hubiera en la tierra, aunque le pudiera provocar la muerte.

-¿Papi, que pasara con Helga, a partir de ahora? – la angustiante pregunta salió sola de mi boca, pude ver como mi papa movía sus ojos rápidamente en seña de la frustración que tenia.

-¿No lo sé Olga?... ¿No lo sé? – sabía de antemano que su futuro, era incierto pero aun así rogaba por una respuesta que me diera una esperanza, Helga tal vez se había tratado de auto convencerse en que era lo mejor, aunque los sentimientos no fueran mutuos, alguno de los dos tendría que ganar… si era egoísta pero las cosas salieron de esta forma… su amiga asiática me miro preocupada, ambas sabíamos que mi hermanita bebe, ya no lo soportaba solo nosotros sabíamos del dolor que le atormentaba. Pero hace tiempo ya le había dicho algo pero siempre me ignoraba. Como ese día del que ninguno hablaría.

_FLASHBACK_

_Recuerdo que ese día llego muy callada, como siempre me abalance a su cuello por detrás, siendo sincera me gustaba cuando me decía -"cállate Olga", "si… si…si lo que digas", y me fulminaba con la mirada, - jajaja me da risa pensar que parezco masoquista, pero era todo lo contrario lo único que quería era tener esas charlas de -"hermana a hermana" y que viera que yo estoy para ella, pero todo el tiempo sus miradas, eran esas que estaban cargadas de odio- continúe diciéndole -hermanita bebe una y otra vez- yo seguía colgada prácticamente su cuello, al no recibir amenazas, yo deje de hacer mi escándalo, me coloque frente a ella, mis ojos se abrieron de manera desproporcionada,… sus ojos nunca los olvidare estaban rojísimos, reteniendo lagrimas que desesperadamente querían salir. Mi hermanita bebe tenia la mirada en un punto inexistente, miraba al frente eso me hizo entender que la dignidad la obligaba a no bajar la vista. _

_-Hermanita bebe… llorar es de humanos- la abrace tiernamente y dándole protección, pude sentir como bajaba la cabeza – ¿sabes? alguien alguna vez me dijo, que donde encuentras amor, también encuentras dolor. Y en ocasiones el dolor es mucho mas- le dije con suavidad quería que se desahogara tragarse el dolor solo la perjudicaría mas -¡Sabes! una vez una buena mujer me dijo " Las llagas que no se curan, son las que más duran", hermanita bebe aquí estoy para ti, puedes llorar porque eres un buena persona que está enamorada, - un suspiro salió de su boca – cariño – mi voz comenzó a salir de forma maternal – los dolores y desamores, hacen fuerte a un débil corazón " Además, ¿no has escuchado un refrán que dice "Más fuerte era Sansón y le venció el amor" – Helga comenzó a temblar y lentamente subió sus brazos hasta enrollarlos en mi cuello. – Gracias… Olga- fue lo que contesto antes de separarse de mí, se encamino a su alcoba, solo había subido dos escalones – Olga quieres subir- pronuncio con voz melancólica y sin esperar respuesta continuo subiendo con pasos suaves, yo que había quedado frente a la puerta y dando le la espalda, no pude evitar una triste sonrisa. No podía creer que la fuerte Helga estuviera en ese estado._

_Me levante lentamente y dirigí mis pasos a donde Helga me había indicado. Suavemente toque la puerta y un distante "entra" se alcanzo a oír del otro lado. Se día habíamos logrado a cercarnos un poco más, aunque escuche la historia de Helga entre sollozos e incluso me mostro sus preciados y secretos libros de poemas, realmente eran unos hermosos pensamientos, Helga era una chica muy dulce, tierna pero sobretodo muy frágil, ella misma se ponía una banda de "peligro, frágil" con su agresividad. Pase toda la noche velando sus sueños, acariciando sus rubios cabellos con mi mano, el verla dormir tan plácidamente me daba la sensación de que estaba cuidando a una pequeña, asustada, abandonada y herida gatita. Sonreí viendo esa maravillosa imagen cuando los brazos de Morfeo también se apoderaron de mí._

_FIN DEL FLASBACK_

Toda la familia Pataki y dos personas ajenamente familiares, sabíamos un pequeño gran secreto- mire a mi esposa y mi hija mayor. Ellas parecían estar sumergidas en sus pensamientos, uno solo era el que a mí me atormentaba, el cual tenía que ver con Alfred. A pesar de que el tiempo ya había pasado y ya se había decidido sobre esta unión, cuando aquel día decidimos compartir un poco de la intimidad y problemas de los Pataki´s.

_FLASHBACK_

_Bob_

_El clima estaba a pagado y nubloso debido a la tormenta de anoche, no me había importado el hecho de estar desde antes de la media noche hasta el alba del día de hoy… Corrí por toda la ciudad buscando a mi pequeña, teníamos que explicarle las cosas, teníamos que arreglar este cruel malentendido… Pero por más que movía mis piernas tenía la sensación de no avanzar, el aire comenzaba a faltarme, el estomago me dolía cada que daba un paso, mi cabeza parecía que estallaría en cualquier momento y podría jurar que mis pies dolían pareciera que había estado corriendo sobre vidrios, maldecía mi falta de condición._

_Desesperado y sin saber hacia dónde ir, los lugares se me terminaban, el parque, el museo, la escuela, la biblioteca, el faro, el mirador, la casa de su mejor amiga, ya no tenía ningún maldito lugar en el cual podría buscar._

_Las fuerzas trataron de abandonarme, tenía la sensación de que caería de bruces la suelo, debía resistir hasta encontrar a mi niña, comenzaba a minorar los pasos cuando una cabeza de forma extraña, comenzó a acercarse._

_-¡Alfred!… - Grite esperanzado, pude notar una ligera tensión de parte del chico - ¡ ¿Qué bueno que te encuentro?! - ¡Diablos de la preocupación se me paso buscar en Sunset Arms! Me recriminaba mentalmente._

_-Señor Pataki._

_-¿Has visto a Helga?_

_-No señor… lo siento…_

_-¿Alfred puedes venir conmigo? – le pregunte, sabía que Helga tenía una especie de amistad con él y la asiática, quería creer que nos podría ayudar, no sabía realmente que llegaría a salir de todo. Ya que según las palabras de Helga "un buen samaritano"._

_-Claro, señor._

_Caminamos en silencio todo el trayecto, yo mantenía mi mirada perdida en el asfalto, por momento sentía que el chico me miraba de reojo disimuladamente, tal vez la impresión que tenía en ese momento no era la misma de aquel hombre rudo. Llegamos a la casa lo invite a que pasara, entrada nos encontramos encontraba Miriam y Olga con ojos aun llorosos._

_-¡Bob… encontraste a Helga! – corrió hasta ponerse frente a mí, no podía auricular nada, las palabras se anudaban en mi garganta simplemente negué con la cabeza._

_¡Oh Arnold! Es bueno que estés aquí…- mi hija Olga detrás de Miriam, quien estaba cabizbaja – Pero pasa a sentarte – mi dirigió la mirada pidiéndome permiso en silencio, yo asentí con una ligera sonrisa - tienes mucho que escuchar…_

_El chico siguió a Olga hasta el sillón que tenemos en la sala era en el que comúnmente Miriam se quedaba dormida. Los tres Pataki's nos sentamos frente a Alfred y nos miraba fijamente._

_-Muy bien… Alfred – la situación estaba tensa, pude notar cómo nosotros tres nos tensábamos y tragábamos saliva con dificultad, las dos mujeres me miraban con cierto temor, el chico estaba expectante a lo que iba a contarle…_

_-Es Arnold, papi – me interrumpió Olga, _

_-Si como sea… veras jovencito… hace tiempo – trague saliva, y comenzaba a ponerme muy nervioso, me sudaban las manos, espantosamente el cuello parecía asfixiarme, hablar del pasado nunca era nada bueno en nuestra familia – veras… este… ella… nuestro… bueno… nosotros queremos… - no podía hablar coherentemente, pero la mano de Miriam posada sobre la mía me dio mucha confianza. Por eso la amaba demasiado, ella sabía que era ridículamente imposible para "EL GRAN Bob PATAKI EL REY DE LOS LOCALIZADORES" hablar de cosas que hasta para mi seguían siendo ambiguas, pero él era nuestra última esperanza._

_-Tranquilo cariño estamos contigo – le mire por unos instantes, ella me estaba sonriendo tan dulcemente, su voz había sido una mezcla de dulzura, compresión y amor, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que Miriam había tenido ese tipo de gestos conmigo, realmente me sentí aliviado – Gracias… - musite con el mismo sentimiento que me había dedicado y le sonreí de forma cálida._

_-Bien Alfred… ¡digo Arnold!, veras hace 18 años nació Helga, ella no fue un embarazo planeado, pero si deseado ella fue producto de un amor tan profundo y transparente, el padre no la quería – voltee a ver a Miriam, ella seguía manteniendo su mano sobre la mía, yo la apreté ligeramente y ella me sonrió – pero aun así su madre quería que naciera, a pesar de lo que nuestra familia se opusiera, primero porque no aceptaban al padre de ella – el abrió los ojos con sorpresa y le dedico unas miradas a Miriam y a Olga, tal vez tratando de confirmar o de desmentir la información escuchada – nosotros Miriam, Olga y yo estábamos planeando como decirle pero no contábamos con que nos escucharía… ella no dijo nada… no grito… no nos pidió explicación alguna, pero si nos miraba con odio… esa mirada de verdad podría a ver matado a cualquiera, a penas di un paso y ella salió corriendo, realmente estaba en shock, ella siempre me miraba con un tipo de odio diferente… esa mirada reflejaba cuánto daño le habíamos ocasionado, caí pesadamente al piso mirando fijamente por donde había salido, no había nada que hacer ella nos había escuchado… - el rubio se levanto de un brinco con la mirada desafiante, reflejaba que estaba conteniendo la ira que tenía en ese momento._

_¡¿Ustedes sabían que ella los había escuchado y aun así no salieron a buscarla?! _

_Nos grito acusadoramente, seguro no recuerda como nos encontramos, era lo más estúpido que había escuchado realmente estaba furioso, mis ojos lo demostraron no supe cómo pero ya lo tenía agarrado del cuello de su camisa y lo había acercado a mi rostro._

_¡CALLATE NIÑO! – brame, todos se quedaron mudos por la impresión, casi podía jurar que veía la cara de Olga a punto de llorar y reteniendo un grito - ¿Tu que sabes? ¿Crees que no salí a buscarla hasta el amanecer? ¿Crees que no nos importa mi pequeña princesa? – las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas, mis palabras tenían un tono lastimero, en el cual se podía percibir el dolor, la tristeza y la frustración, el quedo callado y solo atino a bajar la mirada avergonzado por la acusación que había hecho._

_-Lo siento… mucho – musito por lo bajo, apenas audible, pero claro._

_Yo solo me separe de él, para dirigirme a mi lugar, después de esa escena nos quedamos callados, el sepulcral silencio era demasiado, pero a mí me servía para saber si debía o no hacer la petición, de repente el rubio hablo._

_-¿Entonces ella no es familia suya?_

_-No del todo…_

_-¿Cómo? ¿A qué se refiere? – el chico estaba confundió._

_- Que solo no es de nuestra familia como hija, pero sí lo es de sangre._

_-¡No! Entiendo… ¿Podría ser más claro? _

_-¡Ella es mi sobrina!- Por fin…. Por fin lo había dicho, me deje caer en el respaldo del sillón apretando aun más la mano de mi esposa, la mano de Olga se poso en mi hombro y dirige mi vista hasta Miriam – ¿Sabes? Miriam… ¿Creo que tuvimos que decirle a las dos por igual tanto a Helga como a Olga no crees?_

_-Sabes que ambas éramos jóvenes y más aun mi hermanita bebe. _

_Arnold dejo ver una gran tristeza sus ojos ya que se habían ensombrecido ligeramente, creo que le tocamos un nervio muy delicado._

_-Lo siento Alfred, por haberte llamado huérfano aquella vez – dije recordando el día de los padres._

_-No se preocupe. Afortunadamente gracias a ella puedo estar con mis padres. Volviendo con lo de Helga… _

_-Arnold, esperamos que tengas mucho tiempo, ya que es una historia muy larga. – Le dijo suavemente Olga, quien me dirigió después la mirada para que continuara…_

_**EL PEQUEÑO SECRETO REVELADO**_

La mañana era perfecta a pesar de que la mujer a punto de casarse lloraba desconsoladamente, día más feliz de su vida era manchado por la más oscura mancha negra, su padre la había desterrado de la familia Pataki. Y todo por obedecer a su corazón, ella había rechazado la propuesta de el joven más rico de la ciudad, no era porque no le gustara de hecho eran los mejores amigos, no quería que su amistad terminara. Pero nunca imagino lo posesivo y peligroso que era dicho joven. Aun recordaba con tristeza y alegría todos los momentos vividos junto a Jeff, al principio era tosco, grosero y burlón con ella y solo con ella, la verdad la tenia frustrada, no lograba comprender el por qué de su actitud, con el tiempo se hicieron buenos amigos, hasta la preparatoria todo estaba bien. Pero ahora era un desconocido sin escrúpulos ni corazón. En unos cuantos meses había pasado de ser un buen amigo a la persona que mas odiaba en todo el mundo, por su culpa había perdido a la persona que mas amo en esta vida, pero un pequeño ser le daban las fuerzas de seguir adelante y el recordar a Alfred la llenaba de jubilo.

Era el primer día de primavera, los arboles regocijaban de verdes hojas y algunos altaneros presumiendo hermosas flores, el viento fresco de agradable aroma, las aves cantando hermosas melodías y alzando vuelo hacia ese maravilloso cielo azul adornado por el astro que daba calor e iluminaba el día.

Ella caminaba lentamente disfrutando de cada sensación que el viento primaveral le otorgaba al rozar su pálida y suave piel, absorta de lo que pasaba al rededor de ella avanzaba descuidadamente, cuando de pronto sintió el frio asfalto en su parte posterior.

-Ahhh…

-Lo siento… ¿Te encuentras bien?... – dijo aquella persona - Deja me ayudarte – la voz era muy amable y suave, de pronto una mano se extendió hacia ella.

-Claro que no zopenco… crees que me gusta estar en el piso – soltó de sus labios un tanto molesta cuando escucho la voz provenir delante de ella. Con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, levanto su cabeza para poder posar la mirada en el susodicho, quien aun mantenía la mano extendida.

-Lo siento de verdad… lo que pasa es que no pude dejar de admirar algo que me dejo encantado – la seguridad con la que había hablado, le pareció un tanto desagradable a la joven, y más la mirada que tenia era la de un tarado.

-Ah… si no me digas… ya se dirás que viste al amor de tu vida… ¿No?

-Bueno… no tanto así.

-¿Sabes que te vas a quedar parado sosteniendo mi mano? O ¿Me vas levantar?

-¡Claro!- dio un ligero tirón levantado a la joven.

-¡Disculpa! mi atrevimiento pero ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-¡Eh!... Vaya si que eres atrevido…- dijo irónicamente y con una sonrisa – Pero no le dijo una información tan confidencial, ¿ya sabes? Un secreto mundial, a cualquier extraño que lo pide… - el sarcasmo quería hacerse presente – Tal vez si dejas tu numero con mi secretaria… dentro de tres millones de años quizás lo sepas… - La perplejidad se manifestó en la cara de él y en la de ella una sorna sonrisa.

-¡Mi nombre es Alfred! – Dijo animadamente – Ahora ya no soy cualquier extraño.

-Mmm… es verdad pero aun así olvidalo ¿Quieres? – La chica continúo su camino hacia la preparatoria. Y él solo la observo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Su día fue normal, entre las clases, los trabajos, los maestros. La habían mantenido tan absorta que el pequeño encuentro se la había olvidado, hasta que cierto chico de altura media, piel bronceada, cabello negro y ojos verdes, pregunto sobre él.

-¿Y quién era tu amigo de esta mañana? - el estaba tan acostumbrado a entrometerse en sus asuntos que ya ni le importaba aunque eso no quitaba lo fastidioso a eso.

-¡Qué lindo! – Dijo sarcásticamente – Acosándome tan temprano…

-¡No te estaba acosando!

-¡Eh!… si ese no es el caso ¿Por qué te sonrojas?

-¡Yo…yo no estoy sonrojado! – le respondió mirando hacia otra parte.

-Ahhh... ¡Si claro! – Respondió irónicamente – Bueno sobre el… no sé quien rayos sea no lo conozco.

-¡Si claro… cómo no! Y yo soy ¿Estúpido no?

-Cálmate quieres, ¡rayos! Eres más asfixiante que mis padres – bufo mientras se retiraba del lugar – ¿además que te importa?

-¿Somos amigos no? Es por eso que me preocupas… - la miro detenerse, se acerco a ella – eres hermosa, no me sorprendería que se te quisieran acercar.

Y era verdad la chica era hermosa, su cabello castaño que siempre parecía ser de cobre cuando los rayos del sol se posaban en la cabellera de ella, la blancura de su piel contrastaba alegremente con sus profundos ojos azules, llenos de brillo que le brindaba su gran vitalidad, su hermosa figura destacaba no importaba lo que usara en ella todo se veía bien. Pero lo que siempre llamaba la atención en ella, era su carácter tan sutil como una madre o voraz como el más feroz felino dispuesta a sacar las garras, ella no era una princesita que debiese ser protegida… ¡No señor! Ella era una Pataki.

-¡Ca... cállate! – Grito sonrojada para luego echarse a correr.

Jeff solo se quedo por donde había huido la Pataki una mueca de satisfacción se poso en sus labios al recordar el rostro sonrojado.

-¡No! importa cuánto…. huyas Pataki tú ¡serás mía!

La brisa chocaba en su cara, tal vez así se le bajara el calor del rostro. Nunca le gustaba cuando Jeff le hablaba así, odiaba sea mirada que trataba de monopolizarla, desde que habían crecido el había cambiado mucho… había dejado de ser el chico lindo y encantador, tampoco era el chico que solía molestarla con travesuras y eso la aterraba. La escuela no había terminado aun, no le importaba solo quería deshacerse de la sensación tan desagradable que le había dejado.

Corría con la cabeza abajo cuando giro en una esquina y ¡Bam!… cayó nuevamente al suelo. Esta vez ella se levanto rápidamente y paso al lado de la persona sin disculparse. Quería emprender la huida nuevamente pero una mano la detuvo.

-¡Hey!… eres tu nuevamente… ¿No crees, que es el destino?

Al reconocer vagamente la voz, levanto la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos azules, tan azules como los de ella, una piel clara y un rubio cabello que parecía oro por la luz del sol, el mantenía una cálida sonrisa en su rostro y la miraba tiernamente, ella no se había sentido así con otro chico. Y embozo una tímida sonrisa.

-¿Sabes?... empezamos con el pie izquierdo, comencemos de nuevo. Hola soy Alfred – le extendió la mano, mostrándole la mas encantadora sonrisa.

-Geraldine… mucho gusto – respondió tímidamente, desviando sus ojos de los de Alfred.

-Encantado, y dígame bella dama ¿Me aceptaría ir por un mantecado? – el hizo una leve reverencia.

-Claro que si… atento caballero – imitándolo. Ambos rompieron en risas después de dicha escena, caminaron unas cuantas cuadras hasta llegar a su destino, el caballerosamente le abrió la puerta del establecimiento, Geraldine hizo una leve mueca de disgusto, que enseguida fue cambiada por una sonrisa, para ella era todo tan raro, el que la trataran así. Aunque ella era la responsable de eso ya que nunca lo permitía, no quería que malentendieran las cosas y además de esa manera evitaría andar rechazando a diestra y siniestra. El chico fue demasiado amable y detallista de hecho, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar que era una cita y que el chico parecía su novio.

-¿Qué desean pedir? –cuestiono una empleada del lugar.

-Yo quiero un mantecado de vainilla y ¿Tu Geraldine?

-Yo uno de chocolate… por favor.

-Claro en un momento le traigo su pedido…

El tiempo pasó lentamente para ambos jóvenes, quienes conversaban amenamente, la impresión que daban le hacia entender a la gente, era que él un novio muy atento y ella una novia muy agradable y dulce que, lo cual ellos no percataron. Los días pasaban ella se alejaba cada vez mas de Jeff y así paso un año. Geraldine sin darse cuenta se enamoro perdidamente de Alfred, ella por fin conocía el significado de amar a alguien ajeno a la familia. El se había enamorado de ella desde el primer instante en que la vio, incluso fue capaz de usar una estúpida escusa, como fingir chocar con ella para poder escuchar su voz. Una pequeña treta que trajo felicidad inimaginable para ambos, ellos tuvieron una relación corta, por culpa de la familia se tuvieron que ser parar. Geraldine solo confiaba en una persona además de su amado Alfred, ese era su hermano mayor Robert Pataki y aunque la diferencia solo era de un año ellos se trataban con el respeto que debían.

-Geraldine hermana por favor… - decía con voz a punto de romper en llanto, un chico un poco mayor que ella, de piel clara, cabello negro y ojos cafés pero estos eran un poco mas opacos que los de ella, sin duda era el siempre preocupado hermano mayor ante las descabelladas locuras de su pequeña hermanita, ella no pudo evitar una tierna y triste sonrisa.

-No te preocupes Bob… está bien… yo se que lo estará…- se trataba de convencer a sí misma de la situación, el recordar las crueles palabras de su padre le hacían hervir la sangre, no por nada era una Pataki, esta vez le haría honor a su afamado apellido.

-No importa lo que digan tienes todo mi apoyo – las palabras venían acompañadas de lagrimas, el pensar que su amada hermana menor escaparía con el amor de su vida lo entristecía de sobre manera, ya que en aquella casa ella era la única que sabía de su existencia, a pesar de los reconocimientos familiares ella su pequeña hermana era quien realmente lo entendía.

-Muchas gracias hermano te quiero – lo abrazo efusivamente casi asfixiándolo tiernamente, cuando por fin lo dejo respirar le dio un suave beso en la mejilla provocándole un sonrojo.

A pesar de que tenía determinadamente prohibido verlo y aun bajo amenazas, con maleta en mano se encontró, al amanecer en la vieja estación de trenes con él, ambos tenían en mente un plan que además de descabellado era peligroso para ambos.

No les importaba la tormenta que desatarían, ni los dolores que provocarían, simplemente deseaban estar juntos para siempre.

Caminaron por las vías del tren durante horas, ya comenzaba a oscurecer decidieron buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche. Por suerte encontraron un pequeño cuarto a las orillas de las vías, estaba abandonado y casi en ruinas Alfred no quiso exponerla al peligro y decidió que era mejor que nada.

-Alfred, está bien que estemos solos-.

-Claro no tienes que preocuparte mi pequeña dama- le dijo besando su frente.

La noche llego y junto a ella el frio nocturno, los pequeños grillos cantaban para ellos místicamente como si entendiesen la situación de aquellos dos jóvenes enamorados, las luciérnagas tampoco se hicieron esperar, llenaron aquel viejo y tétrico inmueble con su brillante verdor, los jóvenes no podían conciliar el sueño. El tenerse el uno al otro realmente les gustaba, pero ese instante la cercanía del otro les resultaba un tanto incomoda, sentían correr un poco de electricidad cada que sus pieles se rozaban entre sí. Sus latidos habían aumentado más de lo normal, la respiración se les dificulto, querían verse a los ojos pero al mismo tiempo la pena los vencía.

-¿Alfred estas dormido?

-No Geraldine, ¿por qué?

-Realmente deseo poder escapar, no quiero casarme con alguien que no seas tú.

-No te preocupes ya verás que estaremos juntos por siempre, aunque nos separen buscare la forma de estar juntos nuevamente, aun si pierdo la vida te buscare en la próxima, no me importa que obstáculos tenga que superar,- la miraba fijamente a los ojos - ni las veces que me deba de enfrentar a la muerte. Yo lograre estar contigo nuevamente así transcurran mil años o más, te juro que si volvemos a renacer yo me enamorare de ti nuevamente, estaremos juntos aunque el mundo este nuevamente en contra nuestra, luchare hasta que logremos ser felices – entonces la beso tiernamente terminando de sellar su promesa. Estaban en una pequeña colchoneta que Alfred había traído consigo.

La noche avanzaba y los besos también aumentaban la duración, urgencia de demostrarse todo el amor que sentían los obligaba, verterlo en delirantes y agonizantes juegos de lenguas. La atmosfera de término envuelta en la más dulce fragancia de pasión y amor desenfrenados, las dos personas en la pequeña choza se demostraban cuanto se amaban y la luna cautelosamente era testigo a través pequeña ventana en lo alto de una pared, la única espectadora, de una de esa maravillosa unión que debería durar para siempre.

Los primeros rayos del sol se colaban lentamente por la pequeña ventana dando de lleno en el rostro de un chico de cabello negro, lentamente comenzó a levantar los parpados para dejar ver unas hermosas iris color zafiro, tan encantadoras que el mismo cielo estaría celoso por el azul tan profundo que los albergaban. Se sentía extraño con una pesadez en el pecho que no había sentido antes, lentamente dirigió su mirada para encontrarse con una hermosa chica de cabello castaño y dueña de los ojos mas azules y profundos que pudieran existir, sonrió alegremente depositando un beso en su frente.

-Cariño, tenemos que irnos…

-Cinco minutos mas, pequeño Bob –decía la chica dándole la espalda.

- Geraldine. Vanos levántate flojita – le recrimino dulcemente y le estiro levemente la nariz.

-Cálmate Bob… - mientras aventaba un puñetazo, a su agresor – sabes que no me gusta que me levantes así.

-Valla creo que ahora si estoy celoso de tu hermano – dijo seriamente el ojiazul, quien había logrado esquivar dicho ataque.

¿Qué?... ¡Alfred! ¿Que haces en mí… - la castaña se había levantado de sorpresa – habitación? –termino la pregunta, cuando vio que no era su habitación, los recuerdos le llegaron lentamente, haciendo que se sonrojara violentamente, e intentara torpemente de taparse. El chico al percatarse de lo pobres intentos, le alcanzo la camisa que horas atrás el traía puesta.

Entre miradas disimuladas por parte de los dos, risas y sonrojos consiguieron cambiarse, alistaron todo, para nuevamente emprender la huida. Tomados de la mano salieron de aquel lugar.

-¿Ahora que voy a hacer? – La preocupación de la castaña no se hizo esperar – No podre casarme de blanco.

-Tranquila cariño…- mientras la acercaba mas a el, con un abrazo – nadie sabe lo que paso aquí – levanto su rostro y la beso – Además tu marido seré yo – una gran sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de ambos.

Llevaban caminando como dos horas cuando unos hombres los interceptaron. Todo había sido tan rápido, cuando reacciono vio como el cuerpo de Alfred caía, en cámara lenta ante sus ojos.

- ¡Alfred!- Grito desesperada. Ella quien había estado sostenida por uno de los hombres, forcejeo hasta que logro soltarse, corrió lo mas que pudo hasta situarse a su lado. Cuidadosamente lo recostó en su regazo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y terror, de su boca brotaba sangre.

-Cariño… por favor- Geraldine trataba de no llorar, de verse fuerte para él, de animarlo a no darse por vencido – resiste… no me dejes… - el llanto no había podido retener y poco a poco los sollozos se hicieron presentes.

- Geral… dine… - la dificultad para hablar no hacia que su voz sonara dulce como siempre – Re… cu… erda… - pequeños tosidos le impedían hablar con claridad - no… importa cu-anto- tiem-po-pa-se-yo-te-se-gui-re-a-man-do- esas fueron las ultimas palabras de su amado Alfred, su plan de huir les costo mas de lo que creían.

Ella fue obligada a regresar a casa, el cuerpo de Alfred quedo abandonado en medio del camino. Una semana después del suceso la estaban obligando a casarse con Jeff. Quien a pesar de saber lo ocurrido parecía no importarle. Lo odiaba con toda su alma el había sido quien se interpuso en su felicidad, el había hablado con su padre.

-Hermana… lo siento.

-No te preocupes Bob, que tu querida hermanita está bien- trataba de fingir una sonrisa pero no podía.

-¿No se si deba decirlo?... pero siento como si te hubieran- trago un poco de saliva y cerro fuertemente los ojos- vendido a ese maldito – los ojos de la castaña se abrieron con sorpresa, pero no dijo nada pues ella sentía lo mismo.

-Bob… tal parece que la felicidad, si puede ser comprada, pero nunca el amor.- La chica camino hasta quedar frente a su hermano – prométeme que a tus hijas las casaras por amor.

-Lo prometo Geraldine.

La joven novia siguió arreglándose para el fúnebre evento, la ceremonia paso sin imprevistos, Geraldine volteo levemente hacia su hermano, ya que el se había parado para detener la pesadilla de su hermana menor. A lo cual ella sonrió y le negó con la cabeza. Termino la ceremonia y salieron.

No supieron nada de ellos hasta un mes después, ella llego directamente al cuarto de su hermano Bob, toco la puerta un par de veces cuando el abrió, ella se aventó a sus brazos y lloro como aquel día en que perdió a su amor.

-¡¿Geraldine que ocurre?!- pregunto exaltado el aludido.

-¿Qué voy a hacer Bob?...- decía desesperada y aterrada - ¡Me quieren quitar a mi bebe!

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que atino a decir su hermano, la chica se separo un poco de el cuando se percato de una presencia, era una hermosa mujer de rubios cabellos, ojos color azul tan brillantes que parecía un hermoso azul turquesa, de piel moreno claro, una hermosa figura y sobre todo muy alegre y amigable. Se quedo perpleja tanto que hasta su llanto paro.

-Geraldine… ella es Miriam - pronuncio nerviosamente – nos casamos hace dos días.

-¿Qué?... ¿Por qué no me avisaste? –le recrimino

-¿Qué no te avise, por que no se lo preguntas al idiota de ese malnacido?

Las dos mujeres lo miraban incrédulas, Bob no era de los que actuaban así, aunque Miriam lo comprendía.

-Veras querida… - se detuvo para ver la reacción de la castaña al no recibir negativa por parte de ella prosiguió – te marcamos para avisarte, pero tu esposo dijo que no volviéramos a marcarte ni ese día ni nunca. El siempre había sido así desde la preparatoria monopolizándola, apartándola de sus amigas, en pocas palabras la aislaba lentamente.

Al escuchar las palabras dichas por Miriam, su rostro se contrajo en una clara muestra de ira, pero sabia que no podía alterarse no era bueno para ella.

-Geraldine, explícame lo de el bebe.- hablo un expectante Bob.

-Bueno veras… - la menor de los Patakis conto lo sucedido desde el encuentro hasta la muerte de su amado Alfred, las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar y Miriam la consolaba, Bob solo se mantenía demasiado tranquilo, ambas mujeres sabían que eso no era bueno. Era claro que estaba reteniendo las ganas de matar a su maldito cuñado.

-Entonces se entero que estoy embarazada y quiere que lo pierda, yo mentí diciendo que ya no se podía – las lagrimas continuaron su cause- el quiere darla en adopción al nacer.

Los tres adultos hablaron sobre la situación y llegaron al acuerdo de que ellos la cuidarían ya que Miriam también estaba es espera de un bebe podían alejar que eran gemelos o siameses, y que lamentablemente el bebe de Geraldine no se había logrado. Los meses pasaron, todo giraba alrededor de estudios y análisis, pero en uno de los chequeos de rutina Geraldine conoció, a una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño, hermosos ojos tan verdes que parecían esmeraldas, piel un poco bronceada, era muy amable aunque solo fueron unos cuantos días la mantuvieron una linda amistad.

-Esa es una parte de mi vida Stella – dijo Geraldine suspirando – ¿Sabes? En ocasione quisiera dejar a mi bebita con mi hermano pero asegurando que se case con un buen hombre.

-Lo se Geraldine, es lo que toda madre quiere – contesto Stella quería darle ánimos alguna palabra de apoyo pero no encontraba ninguna en ese momento, era terrible lo que habían hecho.

-Stella…- pronuncio un poco apenada – ya que tu eres doctora… este me preguntaba si me podrías ayudar a darle a mi hermano Bob – la palabras comenzaban a anudarse en la garganta- a mi bebe.

-¡Claro! no podemos dejar que tu bebe este con desconocidos, pero no será fácil – cerro los ojos tratando de idear un plan -¡Ah!… -Se puso de pie rápidamente ante la sorpresa de Geraldine - el director es muy amigo de mi padre le pediré ayuda.

-¡Gracias Stella!- la voz sono tan aliviada que contagio a Stella quien soltó un leve suspiro- de verdad te lo agradezco.

Los meses pasaron y Geraldine mantenía una amistad por carta con Stella. Ella se había marchado a San Lorenzo. El momento del nacimiento se había adelantado para Geraldine, si era una ayuda divina o no ellas lo agradecían profundamente, ya que Miriam había sido programada ese día. El 25 de marzo dos pequeñas conocerían el mundo, verían por primera vez los rostros de sus madres, pero lamentablemente para una solo sería un instante.

El parto de Geraldine había sido considerado que sería normal, al igual que el de Miriam. Pero Geraldine estaba grave una caída, ponía en riesgo la vida de su amado bebe.

En un desolado pasillo, alejado de los demás se encontraba la sala de cirugía, a la cual habían ingresado dos mujeres con fuertes dolores.

En la sala de cirugía se encontraba una rubia muy adolorida, las contracciones se volvían más constantes y dolorosas. Podría jurar que se le partiría el cuerpo. Los gritos de dolor le recordaban a Bob cuando nació su hija Olga, la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por ella le llego nuevamente, el se encontraba literalmente en medio de la sala. Cuidando el bienestar de su hermana al igual que el de su esposa.

-¡Doctor la perdemos!- el grito de una enfermera tenso a Bob, se acercaban rápidamente a la camilla donde se encontraba hermana.

- ¡Maldición! – Exclamo el doctor que atendía a su mujer – trae el cordón enrollado en el cuello.

Los minutos pasaban como si fueran horas, una enfermera le había pedido al preocupado hombre que se retirara. Fuera de la sala un frustrado Bob caminaba de un lado para otro, la preocupación era el sello distintivo en su rostro. Se detuvo trato de tranquilizarse, las palabras de los doctores eran lo único que podía escuchar, las cuales se repetían una y otra vez.

La puerta del quirófano se abrió dejando ver a un doctor con la mirada triste…

-Señor Pataki- hizo una breve pausa, Bob trago saliva con dificultad, sentía que la garganta se le cerraba dificultando la entrada del oxigeno, sus pupilas se dilataron más de lo normal, el miedo se había hecho presente – lo sentimos… no pudimos hacer nada por… - las pausas del doctor desesperaban al moreno.

-"por favor esto no puede estar pasando" -rogaba mentalmente un el aterrado Pataki, no quería una mala noticia - ¡No señor! – gritaba para sus adentros.

-Su sobrina nació muerta. Su hija está estable, al igual que las dos pacientes.

Lo único que supo Bob fue que cayó sobre sus rodillas pesadamente, su sobrina muerta, no eso no podía ser posible, a caso su hermana no había sufrido lo suficiente ya. No lo acepta ¡No lo aceptaría!, a pesar de la delicada salud de ambas le permitieron entrar a verlas. Su esposa dormía tranquilamente y decidió no despertarla. Fue al encuentro con su hermana y la encontró destrozada, lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Bob… lo siento… lo siento… - el aludido no entendía por qué se disculpaba – te doy a mi hija a cambio de la tuya. – las palabras dichas por su hermana lo tomaron por sorpresa. Geraldine le conto la verdad que su hija había nacido muerta, que el cordón umbilical se le había atorado en el cuello. Ante la noticia Miriam se había desmayado, así que había hecho que pareciera que la que perdió a su bebé era ella.

-¡No puede ser!- fueron las únicas palabras que dijo. La aceptación de la situación fue lenta pero no podía decirle nada a Miriam, al menos no por ahora.

Paso el tiempo y Geraldine había decidido contarle a su hermano que Jeff, la había tirado por las escaleras en espera de que el bebé muriera. Las cosas se volvieron turbias con Geraldine todos los días eran pleitos por parte de Jeff, Geraldine solo lo ignoraba. La amistad que tenia con Stella continuaba en las cartas, le conto todo con respecto a los bebés y también sobre su vida, Stella siempre le mandaba cartas que eran un gran consuelo para ella, su hermano se había marchado para hacer su vida con su familia, Miriam, Olga y su hija Helga Geraldine Pataki.

Pensaba que todo estaba resuelto, Bob había decidido contarles la verdad a Miriam y Olga sobre Helga, había sido un duro golpe para la madre de Olga. Con el tiempo pudo superarlo, pero no olvidarlo. Un día sin previo aviso les llamaron del hospital, Geraldine estaba muy grave. Jeff la había golpeado brutalmente, cuando se entero que el bebé no había muerto, le había dicho que ya tenía planes para la hija de ella.

Al entrar al cuarto donde estaba se llevaron una terrible sorpresa. Geraldine apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Bob… - el estado de Geraldine era espantoso, apenas podía hablar, tenia cables y tubos por todas partes – quiero… que… cuides a Helga- lo ultimo salió en forma se suspiro, para después cerrarlos ojos.

Los doctores hablaron con Bob y le explicaron la situación. Ella había recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que le traería problemas graves conforme pasara el tiempo. Y así fue a los 5 años del suceso, las únicas veces que la veían bien era cuando dormía, había comenzado a tener dificultad para hablar y hacer cosas que un niño de 8 años podría hacer.

-Bob… ten man… dala– fue lo único que logro auricular perfectamente, alcanzándole dos sobres.

Era una carta para Stella donde le explicaba lo ocurrido y le pedía un enorme favor.

La otra carta era para ellos el entendió la petición de su hermana. La vio sonreír cuando Helga se le acerco.

-Tía… te podrás bien- decía la niña llorando – yo te quiero mucho, por favor, cúrate. – aun que Helga, comprendía que su amada tía, no viviría mucho tiempo, ella no quería aceptarlo. Con sus 5 años de edad Helga sabía mucho más que los demás, sin dudas había heredado varias cosas de su madre biológica. Los padres de Helga, no se sorprendían de la actitud de la pequeña, sabían que el amor de madre e hija era muy fuerte. Dos años más tarde Geraldine murió. En la carta les explicaba que Jeff, había comprometido a Helga y tenía que casarse con un desconocido a los 21 años, pero que si ella se casaba antes el matrimonio quedaría anulado. También les decía donde encontrar sus diarios y cosas de valor sentimental. Bob había mandado la carta dos años después de que se la entregaran anexando una mas donde daba la noticia de su muerte. A las dos semanas llego la respuesta afirmativa y el plan se pondría en marcha cuando Helga cumpliera 18.

Termine de contar la historia de mi hermana y le entregue una carta que dejo especialmente para él. Quien lo tomo un poco desconfiado.

_**LA CARTA. LA PETICION**_

_Buen día… hijo de Stella._

_Siento mucho que las cosas se han de esta manera. Si tienes esta carta en tus manos, ya debes de saber la situación y lo que quiero pedirte…_

_Estoy en mis últimos días donde puedo… escribir correctamente. Pero no por mucho. Conocí a tu madre una encantadora mujer._

_Nosotras llegamos a un acuerdo, solo si tu lo deseas no estás obligado._

_De aceptar la petición me darás la oportunidad de descansar en paz, pero si aceptas por que la amas. _

_Sé que no estoy en posición de exigir, pero no quiero que te cases con ella por lastima o compromiso hacia tu madre._

_Esta petición la hace una madre desahuciada, que vive con temor al daño que le pudiesen ocasionar a su hija. A mi amada hija Helga Geraldine Pataki. Su padre desea casarla por conveniencia, pero según mis palabras el solo quiere venderla…_

_No quiero dar explicaciones en este pedazo de papel. Además seguro el pequeño Bob… ya te habrá contado la verdad, mi pequeña dama, podrá aparentar ser fuerte, estoy cien por ciento segura que heredo mi carácter, ella es una linda persona, bondadosa, es de las que da sin esperar nada a cambio._

_Arnold escucha la suplica de esta madre desamparada. Si llega a amar a mi pequeña dama…_

_Te lo suplico cásate con ella… en caso de que no la ames por favor olvida que esta carta existió._

_Me gustaría poder asistir a la boda cuando mi hija se case, verla vestida de blanco con el rostro lleno de felicidad casándose por amor…_

_Pero ya no me queda tiempo…_

_Gracias… no importa la decisión que tomes…_

Le entregue uno de los diarios de mi hermana. Ya se iba cuando Olga lo detuvo, subió a la alcoba de Helga y bajo con un pequeño libro rosa, el abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Y se retiro.

Ellos volvieron al lugar y Arnold se encamino nuevamente a su lugar. La ceremonia término él se había casado. Y aunque mi hija se notaba triste su rostro tenía plasmado una alegre y cálida sonrisa. Sabía que ya no había marcha atrás a partir de ahora ellos tendrían que superar todo tipo de obstáculos para ser felices. Voltee hacia el altar y me pareció a ver visto a mi hermana llorando frente al altar. No sé, si era la tensión, la angustia, o ella había venido a presenciar parte del sufrimiento de su hija…


	4. LA PEQUEÑA ALICIA: DOLOR Y ALIVIO

_¿Amor o sacrificio?_

_Capitulo_ 4

_LA PEQUEÑA ALICIA: DOLOR Y ALIVIO__._

_Phoebe_

Todas esa ocasiones en las que te había podido ayudar, aquellas veces en las que te podía escuchar desahogarte con gritos frustrados. En las ocasiones que debía ser tu secuaz para las travesuras que planeabas o cuando tenía que ayudarte me divertía tanto que olvidaba que yo era la más centrada, sensata, para terminar siendo un poco como tú. Dejándome llevar por la adrenalina del momento y tu euforia.

Las veces en las que saboteábamos algunos intentos de Arnold por acercarse a Lila. Pero bueno eso es pasado y ahora que realmente necesitas de mí… yo no puedo hacer nada… simplemente nada. Las lagrimas comenzaban a nublar mi vista, el nudo en mi garganta me impedía respirar con facilidad, y el enorme peso que sentía en mi pecho, el verla ahí parada observando la peor escena que pudo presenciar.

-O_h... Helga si tan solo pudiera impedir la boda, me duele verte sufrir… como lo has hecho toda tu vida.-_ comencé a temblar, una mano se poso en mi hombro, gire mi rostro para encontrarme con la sonrisa de Gerald.

-Cariño… no tepreocupes – me dijo con ternura – ya verás que todo sale bien, Arnold siempre ha hecho lo correcto… - aunque la voz de Gerald se escuchaba convencida su mira demostraba lo contrario.

No dije nada solo observaba la escena, veía como evitaba mirar al frente, la miraba pensativa, indecisa ella quería detenerla, montar una escena. Pero que diría ella no podía sentenciar el fracaso de la unión, todos los que estábamos al tanto de la situación sabíamos que la decisión recaía en Arnold.

El momento de aceptar había llegado. El mundo pareció haber perdido color y sonido, solo podíamos observar como se desvanecía Helga en el aire.

-¡Helga! – grite con desesperación, no podía creer lo que veía, mi gran amiga Helga G. Pataki, a punto de caer estrepitosamente al suelo. Sonreí aliviada cuando Arnold reacciono tomándola entre sus brazos, con miedo miraba como la alejaba de la multitud, para que pudieran atenderla. Miedo de no saber qué pasaría, miedo de verla sufrir nuevamente como cuando supo la verdad acerca de sus padres.

_FLASHBACK_

* * *

Era sábado la tarde estaba tranquila mostrando un sol en lo alto del cielo que ya comenzaba a pintar tonos rojizos entre mezclados con cálidos toques anaranjados, las aves cantaban melodías llenas de felicidad. Yo me encontraba en mi alcoba repasando algunas materias, me parecía extraño que cierta rubia no hubiese llamado todavía, empecé a imaginar que había vuelto a tener roces con su familia. Mi mente comenzó a divagar en posibles situaciones cuando unos golpes en la puerta principal me trajeron a la realidad. Baje a toda velocidad ya que mis padres no estaban gritando un "Ya voy" al abrir la puerta.

Una gran sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, pero no duro mucho la expresión de Helga me dejo helada nunca la había visto tan distante, podría decir que parecía vacía por dentro.

-Helga… ¿Te encuentras bien amiga? – no recibí respuesta verbal ella solo negó con la cabeza – amiga sabes que si te pasa algo… mamá nos puede ayudar – ella volteo a verme, me miraba fijamente a los ojos, su ceño se frunció y su mirada distante se volvió a una con ira.

-¡Por dios Phoebe! ¿Qué clase de amiga eres? Acaso siempre tienes que recalcarme lo bien que te llevas con tus padres- bramo, cada palabra me sorprendía, ella nunca se había desquitado conmigo in que yo supiera la razón y mucho menos de esa manera – ya sé que aparte de ser inteligente tienes una "Gran familia feliz" – el sarcasmo había empezado a emerger cual submarino que se encontraba sumergido y listo para atacar, la miraba confusa no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo – Crees que nadie es mejor que tu, que tienes a los mejores padres del mundo, Oh… ya sé ¿ por qué no te vas con la señorita perfección?- la furia por lo injusta que estaba siendo con mi persona, ya no podía tolerarlo – serian las amigas perfectas no crees – eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-¡Basta Helga!… estas siendo muy injusta conmigo – le recrimine, ella se quedo callada – siempre tienes que hacerte la víctima, ¿Quizás solo es otras de tus estúpidas riñas con Olga? ¿Quizás solo es otros de tus patéticos intentos de llamar la atención? Te lo has buscado tu misma ¿No?– la furia que sentía me hacia decir cosas hirientes y lo peor es que le estaba gritando todo – ¡Mira Helga ya me canse de que siempre quieras desquitarte con mi persona, pero ya no, he llegado a mi limite! – note como su cara cambiaba de semblante - ¿Sabes Helga? – Mi voz se suavizo – siempre has sido una egoísta y mandona conmigo, creo que era mejor si nunca me hubiera hecho tu amiga – por segundos la mire a los ojos, pero baje la mirada en seguida, lo que esos escasos segundos vi en sus ojos me impedían verla nuevamente a la cara - ¡No quiero volverte a ver! – termine azotando la puerta en su cara.

Me recargue en la puerta para deslizarme lentamente hasta caer al suelo y con esto dejar salir mis lágrimas silenciosamente.

-Lo siento Phoebe… - escuche la voz de Helga detrás de mi puerta, a pesar de estar al otro lado, note tristeza y arrepentimiento en ella, la suavidad con la que la había dejado salir, hizo que mi corazón se estrujara. Seguido de eso, la escuche correr, abrí la puerta nuevamente con desesperación.

-¡HELGA!…¡Helga! - frustradamente grite una y otra vez corriendo hacia todos lados y hacia ninguno. Las lagrimas que no dejaban de brotar seguían su cauce, dificultando mi visión, no sabía cuánto había corrido, me sentía devastada el cansancio no me dejo dar un paso más, no me importo que hubiera gente alrededor, me deje caer pesadamente al piso y llore como si nunca lo hubiese hecho, los recuerdos que tenia de nosotras llegaron golpeándome con ferocidad, los últimos recuerdos de momentos atrás, las crueles palabras que había profesado…. ¡Mentira! Gritaba para mis adentros… nunca me arrepentiría de ser su amiga, ni la cambiaria por nadie…

-Lo siento Helga… realmente lo siento… – sabía que había sido estúpida por dejarme llevar por la ira, las consecuencias serian perder a la única verdadera amiga que tenia. Resignada regrese a mi casa. Pensaba en cómo solucionarlo, por un instante recordé su mirada cuando le gritaba, me di cuenta muy tarde que ella está sufriendo en silencio, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y se mordió su labio inferior, lo que yo malinterprete como si se estuviera conteniendo de gritarme nuevamente. Realmente era una idiota por no haberlo notado desde el principio, y solo le había causado más dolor.

Con rapidez me dirigí al teléfono marque el numero de la única persona que me podía ayudar.

Sunset Arms, diga… - escuche una voz que me alegro.

¿Arnold?… soy Phoebe… puedes hacerme un favor… - pregunte entrecortadamente y con algo de desesperación.

¿Ocurrió algo? –Pregunto - ¿Te paso algo?

Arnold… ¿Podrías… salir a buscar a Helga? – soltó una ligera exclamación de sorpresa.

¿Le paso algo?… dime Phoebe ¿Le ocurrió algo a Helga? – podía notar lo preocupado que estaba por su voz, tal vez solo lo imagine pero creí haberlo escuchado decir "diablos".

Le conté todo lo ocurrido, mi llanto aumentaba conforme narraba lo sucedido. Me trataba de tranquilizar pero mi esfuerzo era inútil. –Entiendo – lo escuche decir, luego el sonido de una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose de golpe, sabía que él la encontraría ambos estaban unidos sin que ellos mismo lo supieran. Colgué y continúe llorando, el eco rebotaba en las paredes de la casa haciendo me sentir más afligida por la situación.

Las horas pasaban lentamente, me encontraba desesperada. El no saber nada me mataba, me dirigí a la cocina por un poco de agua cuando el teléfono sonó.

-¿Phoebe?… soy Arnold – mi corazón se estremeció al escuchar su voz – la encontré… está en mi casa.

-Voy para allá – al parecer me iba a decir algo pero, por la emoción colgué.

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas, deseaba disculparme con ella, decirle lo tonta que había sido. Si ya no quería ser mi amiga aunque doliera aceptaría la decisión. Yo solo quería asegurarme que estaba bien. Al darme cuenta ya estaba en la entrada de Sunset Arms, toque tres veces y él abuelo de Arnold salió.

-¿Qué ocurre niña? ¿Buscas a Arnold? – Solo asentí con la cabeza. Me dejo pasar indicándome que se encontraba en su habitación. Subí las escaleras con temor, el camino se me hacia largo, la ansiedad estaba comenzando a presentarse. No sabía cómo empezar cuando la tuviera enfrente, quizás me grite ¡¿Qué haces aquí lárgate?! Maldecía la hora en la que pronuncie aquellas palabras. Llegue a la puerta comencé a levantar lentamente la mano para golpear suavemente.

-Adelante.- se escucho una voz al otro lado de la puerta, con algo de temor entre, esperaba encontrarme a una Helga amenazando a Arnold, pero en cambio lo que vi fue me provoco gran ternura.

Sentado en la cama y recargado en la pared se encontraba Arnold, pero lo que me provocaba ternura era ver a una Helga profundamente dormida en el pecho del rubio, pequeños sollozos en forma de suspiros salían de entre sus labios, el abrazándola cariñosamente y con un ligero tono carmesí en sus mejillas. No pude evitar sonreír dulcemente.

-Me gustaría ver su reacción cuando se entere – pensé mientras la observaba, parecía una pequeña gatita, sola y muy herida.

-¡Hey Phoebe! Podrías ayudarme- señalo a la persona que tenia encima.

-¡Claro que si Arnold!- mientras me acercaba a ellos y le sonreía con complicidad a lo que él desvío la mirada nerviosamente. - ¿Qué paso?- pregunte.

- Bueno… veras.- el nerviosismo era evidente – en cuando me terminaste de contar las cosas salí a buscarla, la encontré en un estado que realmente me sorprendió. Cuando le llame la primera vez parecía que no me había escuchado, me acerque hasta ella, pero no reaccionaba así que con mi mano la gire lentamente, sus ojos demostraban lo triste que estaba, cuando reacciono solo se aferro a mi- hizo una pausa un tanto larga- lloro, grito Phoebe me desgarro el corazón verla así, después se desmayo – Arnold la miraba con mucho cariño y también pude ver que en sus ojos se reflejaba el amor que desde hace tiempo sentía por ella.

Termine de retirar con cuidado a Helga de encima de Arnold, la recosté en la cama no sin antes a verla cambiado de ropa, está claro que mientras hacía eso Arnold traía café.

-Toma- me entrego una toalla, no había reparado en que estaba completamente mojada. Los minutos transcurrieron, sin darme cuenta me quede dormida unas cuatro horas, desperté mucho antes que Helga.

Al darme cuenta que la ropa de Helga estaba seca y aprovechando que Arnold estaba ausente decidí cambiarle la ropa, no quería que se llevara un buen susto.

Arnold me ofreció bajar a desayunar, como no había probado bocado desde la tarde del día anterior acepte gustosa. Quince minutos después subí y me encontré con Helga despierta.

-¡Helga!- grite mientras me abalanzaba hacia ella, llore diciendo le que me perdonara, ella estaba perpleja, ya me había tranquilizado un poco.

Phoebe – musito con tristeza – perdóname, por favor…- ¡Rayos! Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir nuevamente y ella solo las retenía siempre era así no le gustaba que la vieran llorar.

No te… preocupes Helga… - ella se esforzaba por contener el llanto – yo no tengo… nada… que perdonarte…- le dije entrecortadamente y ella solo permanecía en silencio – somos las mejores amigas – le sonreí como nunca antes lo había hecho, a cambio recibí el abrazo más conmovedor que me pudo haber dado, era como si su vida dependiera de él.

Nos conto lo sucedido tardamos como cuatro horas más, al final Helga le dijo que nunca más lo volvería a ver.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

* * *

Y ahora tenía que presenciar la más dolorosa situación, era más de lo que ella podía soportar. Los minutos seguían su curso voltee a ver a Olga ella solo compartió una mira de de frustración conmigo, lo sabíamos, era injusto, pero quizás solo uno saliera ganando. Sabíamos que Arnold era capaz de hacerlo que fuera necesario para ayudar a sus amigos. Y en parte eso era lo que realmente me preocupaba, después de escuchar la historia de la madre biológica de Helga y sobre la existencia de esa carta, todo apuntaba a un inevitable sacrificio. El se sacrificaría por amor. Pero ella que pasaría con ella, tal vez el paso del tiempo le ayude a comprender los motivos de él. El dolor jamás ser iría, quedaría clavado como una cruel estaca que tardaría en salir o se quedaría como una delgada espina escondida en lo más profundo de su corazón, provocándole una débil pero larga agonía.

Los invitados se pusieron en pie nuevamente a la llegada de ambos. La ceremonia prosiguió. Voltee a ver a el rubio que estaba frente al altar él, la miraba intensamente, pude ver como sus ojos demostraba miedo o tal vez, la novia estaba tardando en responder. Como siempre los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Helga bajo la mirada cuando un acepto se escucho… ¿Si hay alguien que quiera impedir esta boda? que hable ahora o calle para siempre. Yo dude quise gritar que me oponía, pero Gerald me detuvo.

-Bien – dijo el padre – los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia.

* * *

_GERALDINE_

Ya habían transcurrido ocho largos años desde la boda del joven Arnold.

Aunque los primeros meses habían sido muy dolorosos, Helga logro superar todo con la ayuda de un gran hombre, el que ahora se había convertido en su marido.

-Hay Brainy… siempre tienes que aparecer de la nada – dijo en reclamo pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Lo siento Helga… ya sabes la costumbre – ambos rieron, había pasado un largo tiempo desde que salían a pasear, la vida de ambos había cambiado para bien. Ella estaba felizmente casada y Brainy se había comprometido con Hanna.

-Vaya si que fue una sorpresa que Hanna quiera que sea… su madrina de bodas – la mirada inquisidora se clavaba en un Brainy nervioso, Helga con el paso de los años no cambias ¿Verdad? - ¿Cierto… que es sorprendente?

-Vamos Helga sabes que ella no te odia.

-¡Claro que Brainy… se te olvida que somos a las mejores amigas – soltó irónicamente – pero como no voy a ser su madrina – su voz sonaba un tanto inocente, de verdad que si hubieras cambiado no serias Helga G. Pataki – Claro después de haber muerto unas tres mil veces – vamos el sarcasmo comenzaba a brotar de eso labios ligeramente rosados.

-¡Habrá… pastramí! – una de las delgadas cejas de la rubia se arqueo ligeramente, Brainy había llamado su atención, vaya Helga ahora si te atraparon – Pero si no quieres…

-Creo que tendré que meditarlo… - entrecerró los ojos – ¡Diablos! Brainy… - mascullo Helga, hacia tanto tiempo que no la veía tan divertida con alguien que no fuera su marido. El tiempo entre ellos transcurrió lento y tranquilo, su plática era amena, como cuando estaban en el instituto.

-Lo siento Brainy… me tengo que ir – dijo mientras le echaba una mirada a su reloj, se despidieron y ella se dirigió hacia una gran edificio. Cruzo las puertas, sin vacilar se dirigió al elevador, apretó el botón y espero a que las puertas se abrieran, una vez dentro de este ella selecciono el último piso, sinceramente ya estaba esperando su reacción cuando se diera cuenta que no estaba sola. Una leve música comenzó a sonar.

-¡Maldición! ¿Quieren matarme de aburrimiento o quieren destrozarme los tímpanos? – soltó tapándose los oídos. Vaya Helga realmente no eres nada paciente y reí por lo bajo.

-Tranquila… estoy seguro que nadie intenta matarte.- la voz detrás de ella le provoco un escalofrió, la mire fijamente, no sabía si estaba feliz o no.

-Arnold – pronuncio quedamente. – no te había visto.

-Lo sé.

-Ya está el libro, un poco tarde pero listo – sonrió nostálgicamente, yo sabía que ella tenía unas inmensas ganas de abrazarlo, de besarlo, de gritarle que lo amaba. Pero no debía, el era casado.

-Siento haberte presionado – los ojos de Arnold estaban clavados en la espalda de la rubia….

Realmente lamento en el alma haberlos puesto en una situación así, mí amada hija no sabes cuánto quisiera cambiar las cosas, pero era necesario. Gracias al cielo y no tuviste que casarte con aquel hombre que tu padre legal había escogido para ti. Yo se que ese hombre que ahora es tu esposo te ama con toda el alma, tu también comprendiste la situación y te dejaste amar. Ya no puedo seguir más a tu lado. Tengo que volver con Alfred tu padre verdadero. Sé que a partir de ahora y como en estos últimos cinco años serás feliz. Y cuando el momento llegue por fin nos podrás conocer. Adiós mi pequeña dama y vive feliz, yo te estaré cuidando desde arriba con tu padre.

-Tranquila cariño – me decía dulcemente Alfred – cuando sea el momento ella estará con nosotros.

-Lo sé Alfred pero… me duele dejarla –pronuncie entre sollozos.

-Siempre estaremos con ella, pero desde arriba – me beso en la frente, sonreí y nos dirigimos hacia una brillante luz, era sorprendente que no pudiésemos descansar en paz durante estos años. Ahora ya era tiempo de estar en paz, me tranquilizaba que ella estuviera feliz.

* * *

_HELGA_

-Vaya mi suerte – solté al aire.

-¿Qué ocurre? – me pregunto un tanto intrigado, ambos permanecíamos en el ascensor.

-Nada solo que… de todas las personas que más odio en el mundo – hice una pausa y solté un soplido de cansancio – y que me incomodan, tu tenias que ser… precisamente ¡Mi jefe!- rayos realmente era bochornoso, aunque no quisiera verlo, estaba obligada, podría renunciar pero ese no era el caso. Lo amaba tanto que lo soportaba. – Cielos… no te lo tomes a mal…

- Muy tarde Helga… - su voz se escucho sombría – Sabes para mí fue una grata sorpresa – pude sentir como se acercaba lentamente, aunque intentara no podría escapar – Tener al amor de mi vida trabajando conmigo – me abrazo por la espalda mientras encajaba su rostro en mi cuello.

-¡Basta Arnold! – Intentaba alejarme – eres casado, no es correcto. – le decía tratando de convencerme a mi misma.

-Te amo – ronroneo en mi cuello, sentí mis piernas doblegarse, siempre era lo mismo cada que me habla con esa voz tan seductora, mis mejillas se matizaron de rojo, lentamente me dio vuelta hasta quedar de frente. Junto sus labios con los míos, en un beso tierno y dulce, que pronto comenzó a tornarse desesperado y lleno de pasión, nos separamos por falta de aire – Tú también eres casada – pego su frente a la mía, su aliento pegaba en mis labios haciéndome saber que seguían los suyos.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose nos trajo a la realidad, ambos nos colocamos a cada extremo. Las personas subían y bajaban, se volvía eterno el tiempo. Por fin llegue a mi destino, seguida de Arnold. Mis pasos eran firmes a pesar de sentir mis piernas cual gelatina.

Me detuve cuando llegue a la oficina principal, con un rápido movimiento me introdujo a ella. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia mí.

-Arnold… no seas estúpido – le trate de frenar, conocía esa mirada, nada bueno saldría si yo me quedaba con él.

-Helga tenemos que hablar muy seriamente – Diablos esas palabras tan temprano.

-Bien dime Arnoldo… que ocurre- el solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Ya sabes… la costumbre – dije mirando hacia la ventana – habla, que soy una mujer muy ocupada.

-Han pasado ocho años Helga- la nostalgia invadió el lugar. Era verdad tanto tiempo desde que aclaramos sentimientos, donde confesamos el amor que sentíamos y también donde nos despedíamos del pasado, para poder vivir el futuro.

-Toma asiento – me indico y él se sentó en su lugar – Ya debes de saber la verdad.- me decía mientras centraba la mirada en el libro que le había entregado.

-¿Qué… que verdad?- no sé porque, pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

* * *

La tarde transcurrió tan lejana para mí, todo era un sueño, una pesadilla aun no puedo entender lo que me había dicho. El saber que había vivido engañada prácticamente toda mi vida. De repente me sentía como Alicia, parecía que había vivido un hermoso sueño desde que me case. Me siento como Alicia perturbada al saber que todo era una mentira. ¿Realmente seré como ella?... ¡No! Yo si existo y ella solo es un personaje imaginario. Creo que las rosa blanca que adornaban mi jardín se tiñeron de rojo para morir como la más hermosa creación, todo estaría bien, sin embargo algunas de ellas se mancharon de un rojo tan oscuro que parecían haberse podrido por la oscuridad en mi corazón. Por saber que mi matrimonio era una farsa.

La habitación me resultaba asfixiantemente espaciosa y mi persona ridículamente pequeña. Me levante del rincón donde me había refugiado, este lugar que alguna vez creí que era mi hogar, me parecía angustiantemente ajeno. Yo, ya no entiendo nada. Recorro cada rincón de ella, la sala, la cocina, el baño todo me parece tan extraño….

¿Por qué? No me dejaron seguir en este sueño tan maravilloso. Tengo que alejarme de aquí… tengo que escapar. Salgo rápidamente de ese abismo de soledad, corro sin detenerme… las lagrimas acaban por derramarse sobre mis mejillas, las imágenes vividas con él, galopan en mi mente. Sin saber hacia dónde me dirigía. Ya no sé que es real. Por fin comienzo a parar mi escape…

Me siento agotada, miro a mí alrededor. Estoy en un parque. Ya no importa nada, todos me mintieron. ¿En quién puedo confiar ahora? Las palabras de él seguían retumbando en mi cabeza.

El viento mecía mi cabello suavemente, el cielo que alguna vez era azul, ahora se ha convertido en un oscuro cuadro, lleno de nubes grises. Pequeñas gotas caen sobre mí. Pero no importa seguiré tumbada en medio de este parque hasta que muera…

Es triste saber que no podrás saber quiénes son tus padres y que el amor de tu vida este muy lejos en un lugar inalcanzable. No me importaba en lo más mínimo si me odiaba, y por eso me habían abandonado. Al menos verlos de lejos me habría reconfortado pero saber que los ha había perdido, parecía una vil burla, de que servirían todos estos años de búsqueda. No puedo borrar ese momento de mi mente.

- ¡MALDICIÓN! desde cuando eres así.- me comencé a reprender a mí misma, realmente me sentía traicionada por todos a los que les había abierto mi corazón – Deja de llorar que acaso eres, una mocosa. – mordí fuertemente mi labio inferior, pude sentir un tibio liquido salir, no importaba que sangrara haría todo para callar el llanto que me amenazaba.

Bajo el torrencial me encontraba, lo que había comenzado como una simple lluvia se había convertido en una fiera tormenta. Sonreí sarcástica.

-¡Vaya hasta que te dignaste a complacerme! – grite con la mirada fija en el cielo gris. En respuesta a mi comentario el rugido estruendoso de un trueno me hizo callar. – Vaya… tu si me puedes hacerme… la vida miserable – las gotas de lluvia camuflajeaban, mis lagrimas y los truenos se encargaban de esconder mis gritos de frustración e impotencia. Ya tenía más de dos horas bajo la lluvia, me sentía débil, parecía que acababa de despertar del más hermoso sueño, para regresar a la realidad.

-Hace tiempo encontré un libro – las palabras salían cansadamente – en el narraba la vida de una niña en un maravilloso lugar – sonreí tristemente- yo no deseo crecer, se repetía. Pero el tiempo fue cruel y la convirtió en una adulta. La voz que escuchaba en su infancia, se perdió. Tuvo que enfrentar, retos y salir victoriosa. Lamentablemente por más esfuerzo que hiciera – me levante del lugar donde había estado tumbada – el conejo blanco no regresara, ya no escuchare su voz. – los gritos se hacían escuchar entre la tormenta - ¡Maldición! ¡Lo perdí a él! – grite con mis últimas fuerzas dejándome caer nuevamente, me abrazaba a mí misma, temblaba pero no por el frio.

Ahora lo sabia la magia que yo había creado, solo era para esconder la pesadilla que vivía. Quería regresar a ese fantástico mundo, realmente la cruda realidad era peor que estar a punto de morir.

-Ven aquí – escuche una suave voz. – Ven, date prisa – aunque parecía lejana la escuchaba perfectamente.

Comencé a moverme con dirección hacia donde se escuchaba la voz. Me resultaba tan familiar. Era tan cálida y amorosa que todas mis penas se alejaban.

Camine y camine, mis palpitaciones eran pesadas, no escuchaba nada más que esa suave voz. Llegue a un hermoso estanque, sus verdes arboles se reflejaban en sus cristalinas aguas. Me olvide de todo lo que me rodeaba, un joven de rubios cabellos salió de entre la maleza.

-Te estaba esperando – su sonrisa era la más encantadora que había visto, me extendió la mano y la tome tímidamente y con un delicado tirón, me atrajo hacia él. Lo mire fijamente sus ojos los más hermosos que había visto jamás, era azules tan azules como dos zafiros, me hundía en ellos, su piel blanca como la porcelana lo hacía inmensamente atractivo.

-¿Quién eres? – cuestione aturdida.

-La pregunta correcta es ¿Quién eres tú? – realmente no podía contestar, todo lo ocurrido, saber una verdad que te mata lentamente y no te deja escapatoria. Ni siquiera yo sabía quién era – mira – señalaba el estanque – mira y ve quien se refleja.

Torpemente camine hacia el estanque, con miedo me asome lentamente con los ojos cerrados. Los abrí de golpe, no podía creer lo que miraba era como si fuera un televisor. Las imágenes se miraba limpiamente, la figura de una pequeña niña escondida en un rincón, unas personas peleando al otro lado.

-¡No puede ser! – Exclame realmente sorprendida, esa niña era yo.- Esa era la primera pelea que tenían mis padres-. Le conté, esos días fueron los más dolorosos en mi vida. La imagen se borro debido a que el la desvaneció cuando introdujo su mano. El agua se calmo y me mostro otra imagen, una boda. La boda era donde había decidido abandonar mi corazón. La boda del hombre que ame y que aun amo. Una rana salto desvaneciendo la imagen. Luego la imagen de un hospital, una persona postrada en una cama. Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Era yo conectada a maquinas y tubos. Los recuerdos me golpearon esta vez con suavidad. Cada imagen la observaba lentamente, mí alrededor se había oscurecido. Solo las imágenes me rodeaban. Podía ver como el hombre que tenía mi corazón, me besaba en forma de despedida. Confusas palabras taladraban mis oídos, me dolía la cabeza, las nauseas se hacían presente, no supe mas pues todo se había vuelto oscuro.

-Se sacrifico por amor – escuche a la suave voz por última vez. Cuando desperté me encontraba en mi alcoba, confundida mire a todos lados. Por fin sabia la verdad el no me abandono, nunca lo hizo, el está conmigo.

-Necesitaba un corazón… y tú me lo obsequiaste ¿Verdad? – Miraba unos hermosos ojos azules que se mantenían fijos, al igual que su semblante – Gracias… conejo blanco…- sonreí con amor a la fotografía que mostraba a un hombre de cabello rubio, ojos azules, pálida piel. El cual mantenía abrazada a una joven de piel nívea, cabello oscuro y ojos verdes. – Te amo….Dylan – pequeñas gotas cálidas salían de mis ojos, era verdad que el tenia un hermano gemelo, no querían que sufriera, él siempre lo oculto. Ambos se habían sacrificado. Henry, tuvo que renunciar a una maravillosa mujer, por cumplir la petición de su hermano. En realidad yo fui quien, destruyo su felicidad.

-Henry… es hora de que yo haga el más hermoso sacrificio – miraba fijamente hacia la ventana, admirando el cielo azul. Unos pasos acercándose me hicieron voltear hacia el umbral, ahí se encontraba. Mi esposo Henry.

-Cariño… me habías preocupado, realmente creí que iba a perderte – se había acercado, hasta pegar su frente a la mía – por suerte tu fiebre ya bajo.

-Henry… separémonos.

Han pasado tres años desde que me separe de Henry… es bueno saber que esta con la persona que ama. El tiempo me ha hecho entender la situación, en la que te encontrabas. No querías dejarme sola.

-Dylan… yo nunca estaré sola. Tú estás conmigo…. – pronuncie en un susurro, el tranquilo viento que arrastraba las hojas muerta de los arboles levanto vuelo hacia el limpio cielo azul, levantando con ellas las palabras dichas, sabiendo que él las escucharía. Sonreí.

* * *

-Y bien… ¿Qué te pareció melenudo? – pregunte intrigada ya que Arnold no había cambiado su semblante.

-Sabes… podrías esforzarte por hacerla un poco más alegre – se escuchaba algo nostálgico.

-Lo sé Arnoldo. Pero ya sabes que soy así.- dije rodando los ojos.

-Dime Helga… ¿Por qué no te sorprendiste cuando te confesé lo de tus padres?- su tono demostraba lo curioso que estaba.

-Arnoldo… Deberías esconder mejor las cosas – dije desviando la mirada – ya sabes la última vez que cenamos juntos, deje sin querer mis escritos en el cuarto. Eres tan despistado que no te habías… dado cuenta que eran míos y los guardaste. Por eso tuve que buscarlos, fue ahí donde los encontré. Los diarios de mi madre. – solté un suspiro melancólico.

-Lo siento…- la sinceridad siempre era lo suyo – quería decirte desde antes.

-Ya no importa… mis padres biológicos y mis padres adoptivos, me amaron y me aman. Bob y Miriam me explicaron las cosas. – Solté una risita – cuando prácticamente estaba a punto de cometer homicidio – fruncí el ceño y lo mire seria.

-¡¿Qué?! – Soltó con sorpresa, sonreí para mis adentros. Como amo su inocencia y lo fácil de engañar que es.

-No me has dicho que te pareció- intentaba cambiar el tema.

-Es realmente triste desde el comienzo, pero conforme avanza se puede ver la felicidad y el amor que ambos comparten, me gusto mucho que él se haya sacrificado por ella. – su mirada se volvió dulce.

-Lo sé para demostrar amor en ocasiones – los recuerdos de aquella boda hace ocho años – son hechos drásticos los que te dejan ver la verdad. Además era justo que Henry estuviera con la mujer que lo apoyo en todo. Así que ella también hizo un sacrificio ya que a él lo amo por catorce años.

-Si… dímelo a mí.- la nostalgia se instalo en la oficina, tenía que marcharme, antes de caer en la absurda situación de hablar sobre lo pasado y yo no estaba de humor.

-Disculpa pero me tengo que ir.

-Te espero a las 6, ¿Verdad? – más que una invitación, parecía una orden. Desde cuando se había vuelto así, diantres el matrimonio lo había cambiado, sonreí algo nostálgica y asentí. Ahora tenía que buscar alguna escusa para que Blake se quedara con Phoebe.

* * *

_ARNOLD_

Después de la plática que había tenido con Helga sabía. Que debía prepararme para cuando le entregara la carta. No pude evitar temblar realmente correría sangre cuando le devolviera los libros que Olga me había entregado hace tiempo. Gracias a eso ahora estoy en buenos términos con ella.

El resto de la mañana y la tarde pasaron tranquilas, entre juntas, papeleo, más juntas y montones de papeleos. Las cuatro en punto pude ver en el reloj de pared, sonreí satisfecho por fin la jornada de trabajo había terminado, era tiempo de preparar todo pero antes había de encargarme de Scarlett, aunque sabía que se molestaría debía cancelar la cita con ella. Pero cenar con Helga era mi prioridad, ya vería como la recompensaba por romper la promesa.

Antes de ir a casa, pase por el supermercado para comprar algunos ingredientes para la cena que tenía planeada. El camino su ameno con las canciones puestas en la radio, de alguna manera me sentía identificado con alguna. Sonreí al evocar al pasado, realmente ella había cambiado, ya no era la chiquilla que amenazaba para no golpear, la que con unas cuantas palabras rudas se hacía respetar, ahora sus palabras sencillas pero directas te podían dejar en knock-out. Se había vuelto muy hermosa su cabello le creció hasta las caderas, sus ojos seguían siendo de un azul profundo que al verlos me sumergían hasta lo más profundo de su ser, también tenía buen cuerpo, no era exagerado ni voluminoso, pero ese pequeño y frágil cuerpo era más que necesario para despertar hasta las más bajas pasiones. Entonces me detuve en la entrada de una hermosa casa blanca con azul. Baje del auto y me dirigí a la puerta, di tres golpes y esta abrió.

-Gerald…- dije sonriendo

-¿Qué te trae por aquí viejo? – me cuestiono mientras hacíamos nuestro famoso saludo, creo que el paso del tiempo no cambia a las personas del todo.

-¡Necesito un que me hagas un favor! – dije apenado.

-Viejo… sabes, siempre te apareces cuando ocupas algún favor – mientras arqueaba una ceja y me miraba con picardía – cuanto tiempo.

-Hasta mañana ¿Quizás?, necesito que la distraigas- le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Qué? Es mucho tiempo… está bien.- suspiro resignadamente.

Me despedí de mi mejor amigo ya que tenía prisa. Acelere un poco el paso hasta que vislumbre una casa blanca con detalles verdes. Baje velozmente y cruce el camino que atravesaba el jardín, no tenía tiempo de contemplar las rosas que habitaban en el. Tenía el tiempo contado. Pasaron cuarenta minutos y todo estaba listo, la mesa puesta, aunque ella no lo admitiera yo sabía de sobra que le encantaba el romanticismo.

Me aleje un poco del comedor para contemplarlo cual pieza de un prestigioso museo. Un impecable mantel blanco ceñía la fina mesa de madera de cedro, un pequeño candelabro de plata descansaba sobre la misma. Solo dos sillas se encontraban a ambos extremos, un arreglo de exquisitas rosas rojas mezcladas con blancas, sin faltar una botella de vino blanco. Todo estaba perfecto. Me duche y cambie para cuando ella llegara.

El tiempo transcurría demasiado lento, no podía ocultar mi nerviosismo, no era la primera vez que nos reuníamos de esta forma. Pero era una sensación inquietante. La casa estaba en completa quietud, el tic-tac del reloj resonaba por todo el lugar, ya estaba retrasada diez minutos, si que estaba exagerando, pero ella era puntual siempre. Unos suaves toques en la puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

-Hola…- Quede petrificado, realmente no podía creerlo –Cierra la boca Arnold, y déjame pasar. – solo pude moverme para que accediera a la casa.

-Vaya… creo que estoy rara –dijo con un ligero sonrojo.

-¡No! ¡Te ves hermosa! – dije cuando por fin había salido de mi trance. Ella vestía un hermoso vestido verde esmeralda ligeramente escotado y con una leve abertura en una de sus piernas, era un poco ajustado dejando a la vista su delicada y hermosa figura. Su cabello ligeramente recogido, un poco de maquillaje sus pestañas rizadas le daban el toque mortal a esa seductora mirada, mis ojos se posaron en esos labios ligeramente pintados de un rosa pálido. No podía dejar de mirarla y desvío sus ojos hacia otro lado. – Realmente eres hermosa- sin proponérmelo mi voz salió un poco ronca y coqueta.

La guie por la casa hasta el comedor.

-Vaya… Arnold realmente te luciste.

-¿Te gusta?

-¡Claro que sí! – estaba realmente emocionada, miraba con detenimiento cada detalle.

-¡Lo sabia! Que te gustan las cosas románticas.

-Eso… no es verdad – pronuncio tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo –Es solo que es digno de halagar. Yo no soy ninguna tonta descerebrada y cursi.

-Si… Helga lo que tu digas.

La cena transcurrió felizmente, las bromas por parte de la Pataki no se hicieron esperar, sin darnos cuenta terminamos en el sofá, demasiado cerca y a la vez lejos. A corte la distancia, desde que había llegado no podía dejar de ver esos labios que de incitaban a besarlos sin compasión. Pase mi nariz por su cuello, ella contuvo un suspiro, eso me causo molestia.

-Helga – ronronee con voz seductora. Pero no hubo respuesta por parte de ella, me separe un poco para observarla con los ojos cerrados y los labios entre abiertos, sin dar tregua los bese, como siempre lo hacía, como si no hubiese mañana, como si nunca los fuera a volver a poseer. Lentamente y con cuidado la cargue.

Los besos eran apasionados y llenos de amor, suspiros de placer salían de la boca de ambos, nuestros nombre dichos de la manera más provocativa, ella había enrollado sus piernas en mi cintura. La subí a la habitación. Con rapidez abrí la puerta de golpe y me camine torpemente hasta topar con la cama, con suavidad la coloque sobre esta. Los besos seguían pero ahora se habían vuelto una guerra entre nuestras lenguas. Me coloque sobre ella, torpemente trataba de desabrocharme la camisa, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¿Qué significa esto?...

* * *

Bien primero que nada quiero dar gracias a las personas que han leido esta historia. De todo corazón gracias por sus Reviews.

Este capitulo sera dividido en dos partes por que me estaba quedando muy largo.

La continuacion no sabria decir cuando la pondre ya que en estos momentos no tengo la laptop en mi casa.

Tal vez me escape a un ciber para subirla aun no lo se. Los Reviews los contestare por el celular asi que me disculpo de antemano por cualquier palabra

mal escrita.

Espero y el capitulo sea de su agrado...

Atte- Koe-chan =(^/^)=


End file.
